Rhythm of Chi
by Lady's Mantle
Summary: Sozin’s Comet came, Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai, but the War did not end. Six long years have passed since Fire Queen Azula took the throne.Aang has disappeared Katara, Sokka and Toph have gotten seperated. Despair seems eminate. [ZK TS and more]
1. Chapter 1

_Okay this is my first Avatar fic -_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, that unfortunately belongs to Nickelodeon._

_Please don't sue me this is for entertainment only while we wait the next season to air!_

_

* * *

_

_Main Pairing: Zuko/Katara_

_Possible pairing of Aang/Toph - Sokka/Toph (Others to be determined)_

_**Possible Character death**_

_Most all the characters from the series will appear, some where some how, some original characters have been added for filler._

_You may find some of the plot line familiar with some very epic martial arts films, I have twisted and used them to fit the Avatar world._

_If you know where they come from great, please don't spoil it for me or anyone else._

_This fic may become very dark at times._

_Some of our favorite characters may not be shown in the heroic light at all times._

_Chatarcters are six (6) years older in this fic than on the present series -_

_Zuko/23-24; Katara and Azula/20-21; Sokka/21-22; Aang and Toph/ 18-19_

_**Rated M** for future chapters, sexual content (some referred some explicit), language, violence, etc..._

_Please if you are** UNDERAGE DO NOT** read this._

_The M content doesnt really take place until about the 4th Chapter_

_I suck at summaries, and naming chapters and the story in general. Rhythm of Chi was all I could think of - don't hate me!_

_Consider yourself warned!_

_Please enjoy._

_**

* * *

**_

**_Prologue_**

_Sozin's Comet came, Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai, but the War did not end. Six long years have passed since Fire Queen Azula took the throne. Aang disappeared into thin air; no one has seen him since the defeat of the Fire Lord. Katara, Sokka and Toph were separated in a battle with the Dai Li in Omashu or "New Ozai"._

_Katara fled with great injuries and made it to Ba Sing Se, where she took up refuge in a brothel house that belongs to a local Madame, Kanegawa Maru (whom Katara recognizes as the first Joo Dee, sent to them in Ba Sing Se), called The Silver Lotus Garden. She was attacked by TyLee and it seriously impaired her Water bending and unfortunately her sight. Madame Maru does not allow her public appearances very much. She is mostly a house servant._

_Sokka was captured by Mai and TyLee, and taken to Fire Queen Azula, she sent him to slave quarters, where he works the fields and sees to the animals; But he is not in the Fire Nation, he thinks himself to be in the Earth Kingdom. He rarely sees the inside of the palace walls. Only when he fetches food from the kitchens is he allowed inside, but he plots daily on an escape._

_Toph escaped on Appa along with Momo and has been looking for her friends ever since. It has been hard to search for them with the whole of the Fire Nation searching for her and Aang with wanted posters posted everywhere. She has recently taken up refuge in the village near Sinlin's Forest._

_Uncle Iroh, is under great scrutiny, but allowed to run his tea shop in Ba Sing Se. Prince Zuko is plotting the over throw of Azula, from inside the palace walls. There is very little resistance left with-in the fire nation; she only lets him live to torture him. When he is not being shadowed by Azula's guards he is still on his search for the Avatar and his friends. He visits his uncle's tea shop almost daily in hopes of learning new information on there whereabouts._

_After six long years every one's paths are about to cross again. So much has happened, so much has changed._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 1- The Silver Lotus Garden_**

_**Katara:**_

"Shui," called Madame Maru.

Katara lifted her head and rose to her feet. Madame Maru called her Shui, since she arrived on her doorstep. She didn't mind, it was a pleasant enough name, and it meant that she didn't have her named being blasted all over the house.

"Today you will serve in the main hall," Madame Maru stated. "Lin will help you get dressed."

"But Madame Maru," Katara protested. "How can I be of service in the main hall? Isn't that for the girls that entertain the soldiers and governmental guests."

"You will do fine."

She heard Madame Maru's footsteps leave the room and Lin's light gait replace it.

"Good morning, Shui," Lin said softly. "Madame Maru asked me to assist you."

"Thank you Lin," Katara said looking to the sound of Lin's voice. She didn't see total blackness, but she couldn't make anything out much more than dark shadows.

"You are so lucky I can't wait until I am old enough to work in the main hall," Lin said excitedly as she commenced to coming Katara's hair, pulling and stretching it in every direction.

It took over an hour to prepare Katara for the main hall. She could feel the exquisite silk of the gown hugging her. She ran her fingers over the embroidery, feeling the different textures woven in and out of the fabric. She could picture it in her mind, deep blues, complimented in silver. Though she couldn't see it, she felt as if she looked like a princess.

"Lin, what color is the gown?" Katara asked, feeling her placing the ornaments around her neck.

"Red and black, trimmed in gold." Lin fastened the choker. "You look like a fire princess."

Katara's heart sank. A fire princess was the last thing she wanted to look like.

"What's the matter?" Lin asked.

"Nothing, I was just picturing myself in different a color, that's all."

"Well you are ready." Lin placed Katara's hand on her shoulder and led her to the main hall of the house.

Madam Maru placed her in a corner where she was to stand until she was summoned by a guest. Katara dreaded the very thought of being called upon for the entertainment of a fire soldier. It made her sick to her stomach.

The house began to fill with the evening crowd of soldiers, governors and aristocrats of the city. Girls all around were giggling, tea cups were clinking, men were laughing and talking. Fortunately no one had called for her "entertainment". She stood silent staring out into the shadows, praying that she would just have to remain standing for the rest of the evening.

Unfortunately her prayers weren't answered. She heard a loud group of firebending soldiers enter the room. Evidently they had, asked for her to enter into their private sitting room. Lin took her by the hand, leading her to a small room set off from the main one.

"Leave," instructed one of the men talking to Lin.

"So, we see Madame Maru has a new girl," said another to the right of Katara.

Katara said nothing, just nodded her head.

"What's your name?" asked the first man.

"Shui."

"All other girls in this whore house have taken the name of a flower, why not you?"

"I highly doubt that any girl in this place can hardly be called a flower," Katara answered starring straight ahead, only seeing the moving shadows of the men.

They all evidently were amused with her response.

"So what makes you so special that Madam Maru, has kept you hidden?"

Katara didn't know what to answer to that. She didn't have any special talents, she could dance a little bit, Madam Maru had seen to it she had been trained in that. If only she could waterbend, then she could show how special she was.

"I ask you what makes you so special," the soldier raised his voice pulling Katara to the cushions with him.

"Let me go!" Katara screamed fighting back.

"I don't think so," the man said advancing himself upon her, placing his rough lips on top of hers. She felt him rip her dress, exposing her shoulders, trying to pin her legs as she fought him. Her screaming was drown out by the jeering of the men that were in the room with her.

"Let me go!" she screamed and tried to fight.

The man was strong and she was too weak to fight back.

"Sir, you can not do this!" Madame Maru barged in, and began to attempt to remove Katara.

"I can do what I want, I paid for her!"

By then the whole of the house was chattering and watching the struggle. Madam Maru and Lin were yelling and so was Katara. Suddenly the scuffle was broken by a loud angry voice.

"Enough!"

The firenation soldier stopped immediately and pulled himself from Katara.

"Prince Zuko," the soldier got to his feet.

Katara sat there attempting to pull her gown back over her exposed flesh. She could feel her mouth open, in shock. Could that really be Prince Zuko, for a moment she felt relief, and then it was immediately replaced with fury. Then sudden fear over took her, what if he recognized her.

"Arrest him he is drunk!" shouted Prince Zuko. "Her too, she is indecent."

"Prince Zuko," Madame Maru spoke. "Please do not arrest her; she is one of my most prized girls."

Katara could feel him starring at her, investigating her appearance.

"She is a blind whore, how can she be your most valuable."

"She has many talents, your highness," Madam Maru's voice was begging, pleading.

"Stand up," Prince Zuko grabbed Katara by the arm pulling her to her feet.

His hand squeezed her bare flesh, as she attempted, to cover it furiously. He was hurting her, his hand was hot.

"Do you know the echo game?" He said his voice raspy and taunting.

Katara did not answer.

"I asked you a question." He tightened his grip on her arm pulling her closer to him. "I suggest you answer."

"I – I have played it once," Katara answered her breath caught in her throat.

"Good this shall be interesting," he said pushing Katara Lin, then turning to Madame Maru. "Get it ready."

"Yes, of course," Madame Maru said bowing deeply to Prince Zuko.

Katara felt Lin pull her away; she redressed her quickly, into a fresh gown. Just as before sleeves long and dragging the floor, she didn't ask what color it was this time, Lin volunteered the information for her. Of course to her suspicion it was Fire Nation colors, she wasn't surprised. Lin hurried her ushering her back to the main room.

She could hear the chatter of all the house girls and their guests as she stood there and Lin turned her to face the Fire Prince. The bells that Lin had placed on her shoes were loud as she lifted her leg into the air; the crowns of shimmying crystals were louder than the bells on her shoes.

She heard a sardonic chuckle reverberate from the front of the room and could only assume that it was Zuko. Then she heard it, the first stone hit one of the many drums with a taught thud, which were circled around then and fell to the floor with an earth shattering crash.

Katara moved swiftly and precisely hitting the drum with the end of the long sash on her sleeves.

She heard another malevolent chuckle. Then two loud echoing thuds and the stone then hit the floor.

Again with accuracy as if she were using the sashes as water she hit the first drum then the second, returning to an arabesque form, her leg high to her side, her hands pressed together. She waited for the next stone to hit. Four different thuds this time, again she hit them moving about as if she were flowing water.

"Well done," Prince Zuko remarked, but with malice on his tongue.

Then it came he picked up the bowl and threw all the stones through the air, each of them hitting numerous drums, sending echoes of the music around the room. Then like a shattered glass all the stones hit the tiled floor. The musicians behind the drums began to play, with a fast paced, taking rhythm.

Katara moved, her fluid motions hitting each drum in order, playing with the rhythm of the musicians. Although she knew she wasn't water bending she had not forgotten the motions that Master Pakku had taught her. And even if it was for the sick pleasure of Prince Zuko, she felt free. So free she felt the need to slap his face with a few licks of the silken sashes of her sleeves. She felt them hit his skin, infuriating his temper.

It wasn't long until she suffered the repercussions of her actions. The sound of the blade cutting them, slicing the silken fabric to pieces; but she couldn't stop, she continued to taunt him. She didn't stop until she felt the tip of his blade in the hollow of her neck.

"Arrest her," he said ever so smoothly.

Katara felt the iron shackles clamp around her wrist, as her arms ached with the force of them being brought behind her back. She could hear Madame Maru, pleading and begging him not to take her. Lin had grabbed her feet trying to keep her in the house. But no avail, the Fire Prince, had her taken to the local prison hold. He accompanied them on her way to the hold; he had her locked in a cell away from the other prisoners. He didn't say a word to her, but she felt him studying her, all she could see was his looming shadow.

Katara was in the cell for three days, Madam Maru, had been permitted to come see her once. She was fed and watered by hand, her hands were now tied with a rough twine that was cutting into her flesh.

The sun had gone down and the cell was getting darker. She desperately needed a bath, and clean clothes. But she didn't count on getting either one any time soon.

Suddenly her attention was averted by a commotion going on in the front of the holding compound. By the sounds of it, she suspected a prisoner had tried to escape, and was giving the Fire Nation soldiers hell. She hoped they succeeded and got away. But the commotion didn't seem to move out it moved back towards her.

"There he is!" a guard shouted.

"Get him!" yelled another.

She so wished she could see, hearing the commotion sort of frightened her. Just as sudden as the commotion started it stopped. She heard the lock of her cell click and the old door creak open. She saw a shadow, and then she felt someone grab her sash urging her to follow. She did.

"Who are you?" she asked in a whisper.

She did not get an answer, only a tug on her sash. The clinking bells on her shoes were annoying, as was the crown of clinking crystals. Apparently they annoyed her rescuer as well. He stopped and removed both. He then picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder; moving quickly through out the compound and out into the night.

Every now and then she would hear a soldier shout; evidently they were looking for them. But her liberator seemed to know just where to go, he moved quickly and with direction. They had been on the run for nearly an hour she guessed when the man finally stopped and put her down.

He turned her around and cut the twine around her wrists. She felt the blood flow back to her fingertips and the skin burn where the rope had cut into the flesh. The man took her by the hand, and then led on. The stone beneath her feet were smooth, and cool. They must be in one of the upper rings of the city she thought. Silence between them was broken occasionally by a shouting solder.

He came to another stop, and she heard a door open, he ushered her in and closed the door behind them. She could smell burning wax in the room, and could vaguely make out his shadow, the light was too dim. He led her to a cushion and ushered her to sit. She did.

She could feel him get to his knees before her. The clinking of a tea pot and the smell of Jasmine tea filled her nostrils. He took her hand and placed a hot cup of tea in it. She sipped it slowly as it was very hot. She could hear him open something; she felt a cool sensation on the raw flesh on her wrist.

"Who are you?" she whispered for a second time.

Again silence prevailed in the wake of an answer.

Her head began to feel cloudy, her body intense. She felt herself falling forward, her eyes heavy. He laid her head down on the cushion and covered her with a light blanket. The last thing she heard was a door open and a second set of footsteps coming toward her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Part 1 - _**The Wandering Earthbender**_

_Toph:_

A majority of the forest was still recovering from the first Fire Nation attack; the villagers had all but deserted their home until only a few remained behind. It was one of the few places that the Fire Nation considered not worth their time to invade and made it slightly easier to hide a flying bison.

Toph had been in Senlin's Forest for over a year now, it was quite and provided food and water, and not to mention it was scarcely populated. It was the longest she had stayed in any one place since she lost Katara and Sokka in the Dai Li battle at Omashu, nearly five years ago.

Aang disappeared after Ozai's defeat. They hunted for him for months, but no sign of him anywhere. They had awaked one morning while hiding out at Makapu, and he was gone. She couldn't believe he would leave them like that; he even left Appa and Momo. All they had of him was his whistle for Appa.

Katara hounded the village fortune teller for days, trying to get her to predict where he could be, or what had happened, and all she got was either a death sign or a very mixed reading. Toph had feared the worst and thought him to be dead, but she couldn't let her thoughts rule her heart. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't.

She couldn't understand why he would disappear like that, not again. Azula was more ferocious than her father. She had managed to use the comets powers and rain down hell on earth. If only they had taken her down too, none of this would have happened.

She had tried to return to Omashu to look for them, but nearly got captured every time. If only she could find the others, if she knew where to start. It was at times like this that she missed Sokka greatly, his ingenious plans of search and rescue.

She had let her hair grow out long, and commenced to dressing like a peasant instead of Earth Nation royalty. A few of the local villagers that made frequent trips to some of the larger cities, told her that there were a few pockets of resistance near Gaipan and on Kyoshi Island. If she wasn't afraid of loosing the only thing keeping her holding to the hope of finding the others she would join them. But someone was bound to notice her riding in on a huge white beast. And Appa and Momo was all she had left of Aang.

Besides she had to be careful where she did her earthbending, as if you were caught you were executed. And her earthbending was all she had if she was ever going to be able to rescue her family.

"Toph," cried out one of the village children.

She turned at the sound of his voice.

"What is it Ping?" she asked a little annoyed, as she was most of the time.

"Fire Nation, are on their way here." He was out of breath.

Toph's heart stopped. She had to get out of there, they couldn't find her. And if they did they would kill the villagers for hiding her.

"Thank you Ping." She turned and began to walk toward the hut that she had been staying in.

"Your leaving aren't you?"

"I have to," she answered. "They will destroy what is left of this place if I stay."

"I'll miss you," cried the little boy.

She didn't respond. She knew what lie ahead if she stayed the only salvation for these people were for her to leave. Gathering what she had, which wasn't much, she tossed her rucksack over her shoulder and made for Appa and Momo in the forest.

She didn't know where she could go next, there were very few places that weren't inhabited by the Fire Nation. She decided on her way to retrieve Appa and Momo that it was time for her to go home.

Placing a hand on Appa's head and snuggling into his soft fur she felt the tears welling in her eyes.

"Appa, I need you to take me home."

The large beast moaned.

"I know Appa, but it is the only place I have left to go." She hugged him again as Momo perched on her shoulder. "Don't worry I will hide you, where I'm not sure, but I won't let anything happen to you again."

Appa gave her a sloppy lick, before she climbed onto his back. It was safer to fly at night, and they should make it to Gaoling before the break of day.

_**Part 2 - Broken Warrior**_

_Sokka: _

"You there, attend to the Wooly-Pigs," yelled a fire nation soldier.

Sokka looked up, squinting his eyes; the soldier was standing in the sun. He nodded his head acknowledging the order, and then went back to forking the hay tossing it into the corral of Ostrich Horses.

Every since his capture at Omashu, Sokka had been imprisoned to work on a farm for the Fire Nation. At first he tried to escape on a regular basis, but the daily lashings and fasting over a period of time weakens ones spirit. Then when he began to over hear the soldiers talk about the Avatar being found dead, and no one had attempted to break him free, he lost hope. He tried to keep sight of things it could be worse; it was hard for him to imagine what could be worse than him being separated from his family and friends, and being a prisoner of war. All he could do was keep the thoughts of Katara, Toph and Aang at the front of his memories, and pray that they were safe and one day he would see them again.

The one good thing about his capture was that he remained in the Earth Kingdom, close to the palace of Omashu. He did get to remain outside, instead of on the inside of a dungeon never to see the light of day, even though the light of day had a red celestial haze to it. Though at first Azula wanted to chain him beneath the Fire Nation palace in the Dungeon of Embers. He didn't know what had changed her mind only that he was glad that did not end up his fate. After all he was a Water Tribe Warrior, from the South Pole, and really wasn't keen on embers.

On occasion he heard the soldiers talk about Fire Queen Azula coming for an inspection. Many times he contemplated an attempt on her life, but without his boomerang to slice her head off, it remained only contemplation. He always tried to eaves drop on the soldiers hoping to hear any news of Aang, Katara or Toph. He knew they were wanted as they had "Wanted Dead or Alive" posters plastered in the servant's quarters. A reminder they said to let prisoners know that resistance was futile and was met with death.

But he knew there was still resistance; he would hear the soldiers talk about it. A few pockets here and there, but none they felt a real threat. The only ones they felt posed a danger were a group of rebels in Gaipan, which Sokka guessed must be Jet and his Freedom Fighters. Another was located on Kyoshi Island, which must have been the Kyoshi Warriors. He hadn't heard from Suki since well before Aang laid siege on the Fire Nation and took down Ozai.

He searched the skies daily, in hopes of seeing a flying bison, or a winged lemur. But as always neither ever flew over, and he would go to bed to return to the nightmares that now plagued him.

Sokka finished his duties for the day, and was going to be allowed to bathe in a near by stream; a reward for good behavior. As he was walking back from the stream with two guards at his back, he looked up at the sky with little hope of seeing what he was looking for. What was visible of the moon through the angry red tinted sky was attempting to shine on the Earth Kingdom. For a minute Sokka thought his eyes were playing tricks on him.

He rubbed his eyes, and looked again.

Appa.

"Toph," he said to himself and a thin smile crept across his lips.

"What are you looking at, move on." One of the soldiers poked him in the back with a prodding rod.

"Look, isn't that the Avatar's bison?" asked the other soldier.

Instantly both of the soldiers were looking at the sky with Sokka.

"We have to get word to the Fire Queen."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

I know this is a short chapter, but I don't have much for Sokka and Toph until they are reunited.

AN: Since I couldn't determine where Senlin's Forest was, Toph may or may not have actually flown over Omashu going home. But for now we will say she did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Part 1**_

_**The Last Airbender**_

_**Aang:**_

He never wanted to be the Avatar.

It would be easier if he were dead. At least the last thing he had done would have been with honor. Instead the last thing he had done was with dishonor and with great jealously in his heart. She didn't love him like he loved her and it drove him mad, he didn't realize it then. He couldn't let her go forever, and it proved to be his demise. He couldn't bare it, the look in her eyes, she had changed. She loved another and it pained him to admit it, and she didn't even realize that she did.

He was willing to do anything to destroy what little _ember sparked_ in her for _him_. Even if it meant hurting her, at least this way her thoughts would be concentrated on him, the Avatar . . . Aang. He was selfish, he knew it. Now he was unfit to be the Avatar, how could he show his face again, especially to her? Deep down, he hoped she was going mad, wandering why he abandoned them…her.

Though _he_ did prove _his_ usefulness to them in the end, Aang hated _him_.

For the last six years he has hidden away from the world, from her, ashamed; ashamed at what he has become, a mere shadow of himself. Until he could learn to let her go, he must stay away, buried. How long that would take he was not certain, he may never be able to let her go.

Wind swirled around the cave as he meditated and tried for the ten thousandth time to put her out of his mind. His hair swirled around and his tattoos were scarred badly, nearly burnt away.

"Aang," whispered a distant voice. "Aang, it is time you ask for forgiveness, you have wallowed in your self pity long enough."

Aang recognized the voice of the Avatar before him; he had crossed over into the spirit world.

"Roku," Aang said. He could see the dragon and the previous Avatar coming to him.

"Aang, you have a responsibility." Roku floated before him on the long dragon. "You can not ignore the world around you any longer."

"I can't let her go, not to _him_."

"You have no say in that Aang. You can only control your destiny, not hers."

"She will never forgive me, not for this." Aang's spirit floated in front of Avatar Roku.

"You underestimate her Aang." Roku began to fade. "It is time Aang," his voice echoed off the cave walls. "Seek out Guru Pathik, Aang."

Aang opened his eyes.

Roku was right, it was time he faced the world, his friends, his enemies, her. He wouldn't blame her if she could not forgive him. After all he was having a hard time forgiving himself.

He stood at the edge of the hidden cave and stared out at the water. He could hear the crashing waves slamming against the rocks below.

"The qi that rides the wind stops at the boundary of water." The words of Guru Pathik were loud in his mind.

Aang grabbed his staff and jumped headlong out of the cave. He could see the white caps crush against the jagged stones below. If he continued to fall it would be his head splitting on the knives of the sea. Again the words of Avatar Roku rang loudly in his ears.

"You can only control _your_ destiny, not _hers_."

Aang spread the wings on his staff and rode the wind just inches above his boundary.

He was headed to the Southern Air Temple. He was headed home.

_**Part 2 - The Redeemer**_

_**Zuko: **_

He should have killed her when he had the chance. He had always thought more of family and honor than she did. Now he wouldn't rest until he saw her dead, preferably by his hands. The timing had to be right; the nations would need time to recover from the first war. Little resistance was left, he had to be very careful as not to be caught, and she was still powerful and had many followers. The Dai Li continued to follow her every order.

Azula was terrifying, and worse than their father ever thought about being. A child that could kill her mother in cold blood, he shuddered at the thought. She only wanted him around to keep an eye on him, to torture him by sitting at the throne killing innocent people, ordering the slaughter of towns and villages that resisted her.

He was glad that he had finally managed to take up the out post in Ba Sing Se. Though she warned him, if she found him up to anything suspicious, she would have his head on a stake. Agni, if he hated anyone he hated her. No wander his father thought her better than he, they neither had respect for human life.

Zuko had done many things that he was not proud of in the past, but hoped that somehow he had managed a little bit of redemption. After all he did deliver the Avatar to his father, and Aang performed the task beautifully. And though he knew it had to be done, it was still his father. None of them were ready for what happened next, Azula harnessing the power of Sozin's comet, raining living hell on earth; taking over the throne, of their father.

It made him sick to his stomach, to know that he was back to living under her shadow to keep alive. She was always suspicious of him, watching him carefully. Azula harnessed a power that he didn't have: a black soul.

Once again his life was consumed with finding the Avatar and his friends. He had heard rumors that the Avatar was dead, and that his friends had been captured and imprisoned. He managed to find the Water Tribe Warrior, Sokka, fortunately he was able to have him, transported out of the Fire Nation Palace and to Omashu.

As far as the Avatar, the Blind Earthbender and the Waterbender, he was still on the search. He was about to give up hope.

Zuko was passing through Ba Sing Se, on his way to the soldier out post when he passed by a local brothel. He had passed it many times before, but never was compelled to enter. He could hear a commotion going on inside, and realized it was Fire Nation soldiers causing the uproar. He heard women screaming, soldiers yelling and patrons chattering. He started to keep walking, but for some reason he couldn't. He stopped and motioned for the soldiers that were with him to follow him inside.

The scene was typical a soldier getting too rowdy with one of the house girls. The Madam was hysterical and so was the girl.

"Enough!" he said in a very agitated voice.

The firenation soldier stopped immediately and pulled himself from the dark haired, dark skinned girl.

"Prince Zuko!" The soldier got to his feet.

Zuko looked at the soldier in disgust before his eyes shifted down to the girl on the floor. He was shocked to see the Waterbender on the floor, in the brothel. It was her he was certain of it, her dark skin and dark hair. She looked up at him but with blind eyes. What had happened to her? He had to get her out of there but without making anyone suspicious.

"Arrest him he is drunk!" shouted Prince Zuko. "Her too, she is indecent."

"Prince Zuko," Madame Maru spoke. "Please do not arrest her; she is one of my most prized girls."

He continued to watch her, squirming, wrestling with her clothing.

"She is a blind whore, how can she be your most valuable."

"She has many talents, your highness," Madam Maru's voice was begging, pleading.

"Stand up," Prince Zuko grabbed the Waterbender by the arm pulling her to her feet.

His hand squeezed her bare flesh, as she attempted, to cover it furiously. He could tell she was scared of his touch.

"Do you know the echo game?" He asked her, knowing full well she could.

She did not answer him.

"I asked you a question." He tightened his grip on her arm pulling her closer to him. "I suggest you answer."

"I – I have played it once," she answered her breath caught in her throat.

"Good this shall be interesting," he said pushing her to her attendant then turning to Madame Maru. "Get it ready."

"Yes, of course," Madame Maru said bowing deeply to Prince Zuko.

Prince Zuko seated himself on a cushion behind a table as numerous people rushed to set up the exotic drums for the game they were about to play. Musicians seated themselves behind the drums as the patrons of the pavilion gathered in the balcony. Madam Maru brought out a glass bowl full of small glass stones sitting them in front of him.

The attendant brought out the Waterbender, placing her in front of him and in the center of the circle of drums. She stared straight ahead, getting into position, waiting, listening. The candle light reflected off her crimson glossed lips, her eyes though not seeing revealed fear. He hadn't even realized that he was staring at her until a forced breath of air came through his nose.

Running his fingers through the stones, he picked up one and thumped it toward a drum, echoing loudly, before shattering to the floor.

Like she was moving water, she slapped the correct drum with speed and accuracy, before returning to the central position.

Amused, he chuckled.

He thumped another stone, this time hitting two drums.

With out hesitation and with astute precision she flipped her sash and her body hitting both drums. She returned to full balance and awareness, her hands pressed together, praying.

Without hesitation he thumped yet another stone, hitting four different drums. Again with such lightening quick alacrity, moved her arms and the sashes flowed like streams of black water at her command.

"Well done," Prince Zuko remarked, his voice silky.

He picked up the bowl and threw all the stones through the air, each of them hitting numerous drums, sending echoes of the music around the room. Then like a shattered glass all the stones hit the tiled floor. The musicians behind the drums began to play, with a fast paced, taking rhythm.

The Waterbender moved, her fluid motions hitting each drum in order, playing with the rhythm of the musicians. She was truly a master of her element, and yet he wandered why she had not used it against him, or to escape the life at the pavilion. He could tell she felt liberated, imitating her bending style.

To his surprise he felt the black silk, snap at his flesh. She had moved in close enough to send a lash across his face. Though impressed at her actions he could not let it go un-punished in a public setting.

She continued to slap at him even after the blades of his broadswords cut through the silken fabric. She didn't stop until he pointed the tip of the blade in the hollow of her throat.

"Arrest her," said Prince Zuko.

The Madame and her attendant begged him not to take her. He had no alternative this was her only way out and his only likelihood to help her. He accompanied her to the local prison hold in the outer ring, having her placed in a cell away from the other prisoners. He stood outside of her cell watching her, studying her. He knew she felt him there, but he said nothing to her.

Three days had passed since he discovered the Waterbender and had her imprisoned. He would be removing her form the prison, once the sun set underneath the red hazy sky.

It had been a long time since he had worn the attire of "The Blue Spirit". He would wear it again tonight with a new, purpose and a new mask. The double-broadswords sheathed and strapped to his back, he rose from his meditation and took the mask he received from his uncle. Making sure everything was in its place for his return; he blew out the candle and then disappeared out the window into the night.

The guards at the prison were easy to displace, he had made sure of that a day early. He approached her cell, she was scared, yet she didn't hesitate to go with him. Still in her attire from the pavilion she stood there motionless, staring into the blackness. He grabbed her by the sash at her waist urging her to follow him.

"Who are you," she whispered.

He could not answer her, not now. He was afraid of her reaction if she knew it was he that was her rescuer. He tugged on her sash once again, and she followed him with out hesitation.

The clinking and rattling of the bells that adorned her were enough to draw more attention than he wanted. He stopped turned and faced her, gazing at her briefly, he gently removed the crown atop her head, and knelt to remove the slippers on her feet. Deciding they could cover more ground if he carried her, Zuko hoisted the Waterbender over his shoulder. Moving quickly and hiding in the shadows, he escaped the compound and stole into the darkness.

Moving her through out the city proved to be an easier task than what he originally thought. But her diffident state helped immensely. Once he was sure he was out of the constant vigilance of the soldiers and their hunting he put her down.

Turning her around he sliced through the tight twine that had cut into her skin, leaving it raw and bloody. He thought she would be able to walk on the smooth stones now, he took her by the sash and she followed. Silence between them was thick and only shattered with the occasional yell of a soldier.

Finally they arrived at their destination, making sure they were in complete shadow he opened a door and led her through. He had prepared a mat for her on the floor and uncle had brewed her special tea to make her sleep. Leading her to the mat on the floor, he knelt on the floor and poured her a cup of tea, placing it gently in her hands. She sipped it slowly as he retrieved ointment for her wrists.

Again she asked him in a whisper, "Who are you?"

Again he could not afford her an answer.

After a few drinks of the tea she began to get lethargic and heavy eyed. He gently laid her on the mat and covered her. Watching her, until she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**M **warning ahead- hope it's not too cheesy. I wanted to keep the Sarcasm between them._

_Enjoy!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4 – The Cave of Two Lovers**_

_**Toph & Sokka:**_

It was the sign he had been waiting on for so long. He called up to the sky.

"Appa! Appa!" His voice rang through the small canyon. Please let him hear me, he prayed silently. "Appa!"

"Silence you!" one of the soldiers poked him in the back.

Sokka had all he could take. He turned grabbing the stick the soldier possessed and hit him knocking him to the ground. Before the other soldier could react Sokka hit him as well. He turned to the sky again only to see the bison gone.

Without warning, a large fury beast swept down just as the soldiers were regaining their footing and more were coming from the compound at the sign of the commotion. With the soldiers staff still in his hand Sokka backed up towards the large fury bison, just as Toph jumped from the saddle landing firmly on the ground beside him. He barely recognized her, other than her voice.

"Get on; I can take care of this Fire trash." Her foot hit the ground hard as her hands pushed forward, sending a series of rocks jutting from the earth knocking the soldiers back slamming them in all directions.

Sokka looked up, more soldiers were coming, and some began hurling fire at Appa, causing him to rare and stomp about. Toph was still smashing soldiers with slabs of rock.

"There are too many Toph, come on!" Sokka yelled getting to the front of Appa attempting to settle him with his reins.

"Get Appa outta here!" she cried as she crushed two soldiers between slabs of rock. "I'll catch up."

"Get the beast!" a solder cried out, hurling fire at Appa again.

"I'm not leaving you!" Sokka yelled.

Appa brought his tail down hard crushing a soldier who was sending flame darts at him. His thrashing about was causing as much damage to the area as Toph's Earthbending was.

"Take down the girl!"

Sokka looked up to see Toph in a praying mantis stance, her hands up ready for battle. Soldiers were advancing on her quickly, throwing flames at her from every direction. The dust and fire made it hard to for him to see.

"Appa, YIP! YIP!"

The giant beast rose into the air, and headed for Toph. Sokka guided him towards the barrage of Fire soldiers, making a quick turn and landing sending them for a loop with his large tail.

"Toph!" Sokka howled out. "Let's go there are too many!"

With a fancy movement, causing the earth to form steps as she ran towards Appa Toph jumped in the large saddle on his back. Sokka called for Appa to raise high in the air again. Smoke was rising from the ground where the soldiers had set the nearby forest and some buildings on fire.

They were in the air for a short time when Sokka spoke, "Appa, land down there."

The bison veered right and landed in a narrow gorge. Sokka jumped from the beast's neck to the hard rocky ground.

"Why did we land?" Toph asked.

"We can't stay in the air; Appa will be too easy to notice." Sokka moved toward the mountain. "It will take them a few days to get word to Azula, assuming she is in the Fire Nation."

"Where are we?" Toph asked him.

"We came through here a long time ago; there is a cave and labyrinth of tunnels behind that rock. If I remember correctly this is where we entered."

Toph climbed off of Appa. She walked forward to where Sokka was standing and placed her hand on a wall of boulders. They both could hear the yelling and commotion at the encampment. Smoke was visible as Sokka looked down seeing where they had just escaped from.

"Your not kidding there is a labyrinth in there."

"Can you get us in?" Sokka asked looking at her.

"Does Appa shed?" she asked then hit the ground with her foot sending the boulders out of the way.

Sokka turned to Appa, "I know you don't like underground buddy, but we really need to keep you safe."

As if Appa understood everything Sokka said, he moved slowly forward into the cave with Momo on his back. Once they were all in, Toph closed the tunnel.

"Wow, I can't see a thing in here; I forgot how dark underground is."

"How frightening," Toph's voice was sarcastic as she placed her hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Don't worry Sokka; I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thanks Toph, but you wouldn't happen to have anything to start a fire with would you?"

"I'm fresh out of Firebenders."

Both of them laughed out loud.

"Seriously just hold my hand, I will lead you." Toph took his hand in hers.

With Momo perched on top of his head, and one hand on Appa, Sokka followed Toph through the cavern in silence, until he saw a green glowing light.

"We must be near the center of the cavern. I can see the glowing crystals," Sokka squeezed Toph's hand. "I remember Aang and Katara talking about it."

They came upon a large hollowed out room, the crystals in the ceiling gave it a jade glow, it wasn't much but at least it wasn't pitch black. He could see Toph better now, six years does a lot to a person, she wasn't the little kid he remembered her to be, she had changed.

"What?" she asked him.

"What, what?" he retorted, realizing he was starring at her.

"You're looking at me, is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing," he smiled. "You don't know how much I have missed you is all. All I have thought about was finding you guys."

"Yeah, I think I can relate."

"Say you wouldn't have anything to eat would ya?" He patted his stomach.

"That I think I can help you with."

Toph climbed up on Appa and began to rummage through her rucksack. Sokka joined her, taking the fruit she handed him. Momo was now perched on Toph's head.

They were silent for a while, until Toph broke the air.

"Sokka," Toph cried, hugging him tightly. "I thought I would never see you again."

Sokka hugged her back; he could feel the tears forming in his eyes.

"I thought you didn't hear me," he said still hugging her clutching onto her hair. Momo hopped on top of his head, patting him furiously.

"Are you kidding a mouth like yours is hard to miss." She finally stopped hugging him long enough to pull back putting her hands on his face, _'looking' _at him. "You're thin," she stated pressing her fingers into his cheek bones her thumbs gliding across his lips.

He placed his hands on top of hers. She looked worn and tired herself. Her hair had grown down to the middle of her back; her clothes were plain and ragged. She hugged him again. Sokka felt like he was at a hug fest, he didn't want to let go of her.

"Katara?" she asked grimly.

"I don't know," Sokka said feeling the tears release from his eyes. "The last time I saw her was in Ba Sing Se, right before I was captured by Mai and TyLee."

Her hands back on his face now, as if she would never move them she asked, "Still no sign of Aang?"

"Nothing." Sokka heard his own grief.

"Do you have any idea where Katara or Aang might be?"

He could see the tears in her eyes.

"No, I wished I did."

"What about Zuko, do we know what happened to him after the battle in Ba Sing Se?"

"According to the Fire Nation soldiers who guarded the compound he is still in Ba Sing Se," Sokka's voice was disgusted. "He is under Azula now, in charge of the out post there."

"What a bitch! I would love to make her head the center of a rock sandwich." Toph huffed. "Surely Zuko sees through her, I mean he did help us in the Fire Nation and led Aang to Ozai."

"Yeah I know, I just don't understand though, it had to be him that ratted us out in Ba Sing Se." Sokka tossed the fruit pit over the side. "How else would the Fire Nation have known where we were?"

"I don't see how he could have, we all watched him like a hawk." Toph smiled. "Well you know what I mean."

"I could care less if I ever see the bastard again, all I want to do, is find Katara and Aang and the rest of my family," his voice angered.

Toph moved over and sat beside him, laying her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her.

"Can I sleep by you Sokka?" she asked as if she were a little girl.

"I would be hurt if you didn't." He laid his head on hers.

He got the sleeping bag from her rucksack and they both climbed in. Sokka put his arm around Toph pulling her close to him. It felt good to have his family next to him again. At least now he knew one of his nightmares wasn't true.

Her long hair was tickling his mouth; he reached up and tried to smooth it down, getting his fingers caught in a tangle.

"Ouch!" she whined.

"Sorry, it's just that it keeps getting into my nose."

"Here I'll turn the other way." She rolled over in the bag, it was a tight squeeze with the both of them in there, but he didn't mind.

"There, is that better?" she asked him.

He didn't say anything he was only looking at her.

"You're looking at me again aren't you?"

"What, no!"

"I can tell you're lying."

Sokka didn't expect what happened next, he kissed her.

"I'm sorry Toph," he apologized quickly.

"Me too," she said.

"What are you sorry for?" Sokka was a bit confused.

She kissed him back.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. They were a bit rough, though small and dainty. Moving them from his lips she again touched his face, moving them from his eyes to his lips to his nose. She had never done that before.

"What are you doing?" he asked her in a near whisper.

"Looking at you, I don't think I ever have taken a proper look at you Sokka." She pressed the tips of her fingers on his forehead, then to his hair. He closed his eyes as she pressed the stands between her fingers.

"I didn't know your hair was that long." She smiled, moving to his shoulders, down his arms stopping at his biceps. "Been working out?"

"Well you know, pitching hay, and working on a farm, tends to keep you in shape." He flexed his arm.

She continued moving her hands down his arms stopping at his hands.

"Rough," she said massaging them. "But skilled with weaponry."

Moving to his chest, she slipped her palms beneath the fabric of his shirt. Sokka felt his muscles tighten, as she slowly ran her fingers over his chest, stopping at scars that he had received, during his encampment.

"What did those bastards do to you," she whispered, then moved close and kissed him.

Before Sokka could stop himself he had his body hovering over hers, kissing her, his leg between hers, and pushing them apart at the knees. Her hands, quickly removed his shirt, and her body was arching towards his. He felt his hand pressing into her hip, then moving to undo the sash that was holding her tunic together. Assisting him in removing the fabric, and the bindings, she then slipped her hand down, untying the draw string of his pants.

Before Sokka realized it, their bodies were pressed together, his lips caressing hers. Her fingers were pressing into the flesh on his back, feeling the scars and fresh cuts. He could feel her legs wrapping around his, strong and with intent. It was all that he could do to restrain from pressing his want into hers, but he hesitated. Sokka stopped kissing her, and closed his eyes, drawing his hips up as not to touch her flesh.

"Sokka, what's wrong?" Toph loosened her grip on his legs, her hand rested on his heart.

Her voice was so, mature, her body was a woman's. He knew Toph well enough to know that she wouldn't do anything against her will, but something still held him back. He didn't want her to feel that he was just a savage warrior taking advantage of her. If he answered nothing, he knew she would know he was lying.

"Sokka?" she asked again.

"Toph," he said trying to slow his breathing. He knew she would be able to detect the uncertainty in his voice. "I-, you-, we-, this-," he stammered, he knew he sounded absurd.

"Why?" she asked, a mar in her voice. Her hand moved from his chest to his lips.

"I can't do this," he said surreal, but still kept his towering position over her.

"I see," she said, shifting under him, turning her head. "It's because I'm not pretty enough isn't it."

"What?" Is that what she really thought, is that how he came across to her. "Your looks have nothing to do with it, Toph." He turned her face back to him. In fact her looks were fine, more than fine actually.

"Then what," she asked, dejected. "Is it because I'm blind?"

How she could think such a thing, Sokka thought. Her blindness had everything to do with what made her who she was, and how he had grown to respect her because of it, depend on her because of it.

"No, how could you think that?"

"Then what Sokka, you are really confusing me here."

"Aang," he finally said.

She wrinkled her nose in confusion and a bit of amusement.

"Oh you love Aang?" she said somberly.

Sokka sat upright on his knees, still above her.

"NO!" He blurted contorting his face. "I mean yes, but- What?"

"So you do love Aang." She let her hands rest on the bottom of his thighs.

"Yeah, he's like my brother." Sokka defended himself. "It's just I thought - I thought that you two, were- well- a- thing."

"You are blinder than I am." Toph smiled very amused.

"Okay now I am confused."

"Aang loves Katara, Sokka," Toph explained.

He started to comment, but refrained.

"Don't tell me you couldn't see it, even I could see that." Toph moved her hands up Sokka's thighs.

"So Katara loves Aang."

"I didn't say that, I said Aang loves Katara."

Sokka looked down at Toph who was still settled beneath him. She seemed quite comfortable there, naked and talking to him, as if they did this on a daily basis.

"Katara doesn't love Aang?" Sokka said a bit bewildered. "Why?"

Toph sighed heavy, and took Sokka's hands in hers.

"That is something better left answered by Katara," she said.

"So," Sokka said leaning back down pressing against the Earthbender, "There was one thing we didn't get to in that little conversation." He kissed her softly.

Pressing her mouth into his, she moved her hands over his backside.

"What was that?" she asked in between kisses.

"I think that you're beautiful," he said pressing his palm into her hip.

Toph wrapped her legs around him pulling to her; Sokka felt her tense as he entered her. Her hips pushed up to his and her back arched beneath him. His hands groping her flesh, trying to touch as much of her as he could, incase he woke up and it was a dream.

He felt the mounting tension of his release and held off as long as he could. When Toph began to moan and grind her hips into him, he pushed harder and faster. The last six years faded from Sokka's mind as he held her in his arms in The Cave of Two Lovers.


	5. Chapter 5

Major **M** warning ahead!

Please enjoy! R&R

* * *

Chapter 5 – _Blinding Sight_

_Katara:_

Katara woke and sat up feeling around her. She could feel the velvety cushion beneath her and the silken cover. Her heavy dress that she wore at the pavilion was still weighing her down.

"Hello is anybody there?" she said softly.

She could feel the sun attempting to warm the room she was in, jasmine tea filled her nostrils. She got to her feet and slowly moved forward, feeling out in front of her. She ran into a low table, causing what ever was sitting on it to clink.

"Ouch." She bent and rubbed her shin. A door to the side of her opened, she quickly averted her eyes to the sound. Soft foot steps moved toward her, accompanied by a shuffling pair of feet and the clinking of cups and bowls, then the opening and closing of the door.

"Who's there," she said reaching her hands out before her.

She could now see a shadow in front of her, taking her hands. It was a man's hands, rough and strong, they pulled her forward, guiding her to sit down at the low table. She could see the shadow of the man kneel down with her, and then the smell of soup took the place of the tea.

Reaching out her hand to touch who ever was sitting in front of her, the other person's strong hand caught her by the wrist.

"Who are you," she asked again.

Slowly the hand moved hers forward and laid the tips of her fingers on his face.

Katara felt over the smooth face of her redeemer, suddenly she stopped and jerked her hand away. Her first reaction was to scream, but who would she scream for. Slowly, she lifted her hand again; this time met with no resistance, and laid her fingers on a deep, well-known scar.

"Zuko?" she said, her breath quick.

"Don't be scared," he said his voice raspy, his hand now on top of hers.

Moving her hand placing them back into her lap, she stared forward at his shadow.

"I don't understand." She felt him lift her hands placing a warm bowl of soup in them.

"Drink, the soup, it will make you feel better."

Katara could not isolate her emotions; she didn't know how to feel. She always pictured the moment when she would meet back up with Zuko would be in a battle. She was in no doubt that he was the reason behind Aang's disappearance. And every since the attack on them at Ba Sing Se, she was sure it was him that pinpointed their location. She had been so convinced he had changed, and she had saved his life on "The Day of Black Sun". For a time she even thought she had feelings for him. But he had betrayed them before she should have been prepared for him to do it again, and now she was certain he was up to something.

"What do you want with me? Her voice hardened. "You have already killed Aang, what good am I to you now?" She gauchely placed the bowl of soup back on the table.

"You don't understand," he said taking her hands.

She jerked them away. "I don't want to understand anymore of your treacheries Zuko."

How she wished she could bend, she could easily send ice daggers through his chest, or slice his throat with an ice disc. She felt the tears forming in her eyes and her throat closing from the emotion that was running wild in her body.

"I won't help you anymore," she said through tears. "Just go ahead and kill me."

"Katara, I have no intentions of killing you. I understand how it must seem, but I swear to you, I didn't have anything to do with Aang's disappearance."

"And I suppose you didn't tell the Fire Nation where we were either," her tone was on edge as she got to her feet. She knew she couldn't bend but she wasn't going to just sit there.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked, she could tell he was still kneeling on the floor.

"I'm not interested in your explanations Zuko." She moved into a fighting stance.

"Katara I will not fight you," Zuko said getting to his feet.

Katara moved forward hitting him with series of punches. He blocked her.

"Stop it Katara," he said, blocking another series of moves from her. "I will not fight you."

Katara lunged toward his voice, missing him. She moved as if she were bending her water, hitting at him.

"You must listen to me," he said, blocking her again.

"No Zuko, I am through listening to your lies!" She hurled around attempting to hit him for a fourth time.

His hand reached out and caught her arm, spinning her around her back to his front. His arms were tightly around her, holding her forcefully, his breath in her ear.

"Stop it."

"Let me go," she said fighting him, squirming against his hold. "Let- me- go!"

She could feel her tears spilling down her cheeks. His hands were tight, hurting her, but she couldn't regain control of herself even if she had wanted to.

"Calm down," he said again in her ear, his breath hot, "and I will let you go."

She felt her body fight his hold.

"Go to hell!"

"Katara," he said her name again, silky. "Please I'm begging you, stop."

Still she fought, but she was getting tired, she didn't have the strength to resist him any longer. He body relaxed a bit, her chest was heaving, trying to take in air. He loosened his hold but did not totally let her go.

"You must believe me Katara, I did not betray you." He said this with much conviction. "I did not betray your friends."

Katara began to sob hysterically. She missed her family so much, and even though it pained her to admit it, she had even missed Zuko. He let go of her, and she began to fight him again.

"I haven't seen my brother in years, I don't know if he is dead or alive," she sobbed, striking out at him. "Aang, Toph," Her voice was trembling and her emotions were out of control, it only fueled her as she hit him.

"I have lost my sight and my bending, my family, myself, you, everything." She made contact with his chest, hitting him, and he let her.

She felt her stomach begin to heave. She had cried so hard she had made her self sick. She sounded like a small child who was upset for not getting their way. She felt her knees buckle, going limp as her tears fell unrelenting down her face. Her face buried in her hands, bent over as if she were going to vomit.

Zuko knelt down for a second time with her in front of him, supporting her.

She felt his arms go around her again, but this time it was in comfort. She didn't want him to soothe her, she wanted him to leave her alone, but she fell into his embrace despite her want. She felt his hand caress her hair; his heart was thudding beneath his shirt.

"I don't know if I can take it any more," she was crying through her words. The lament was so great she was vacillating. Zuko's grip tightened on her to keep her from falling.

She felt Zuko shift his weight, leaning against a wall, still holding her. How she wanted to get up and run, run as far as she could. She sniffed into his chest for a long time, the silence broken by her sharp intakes of breath. Her eyes hurt, her body hurt, her heart hurt. She stared out into the shadows, the thought of her family filling her mind. She didn't move from his comfort, even his comfort was better than none at all.

Katara sat there and cried until she couldn't cry anymore, and Zuko said nothing, just held her. She started to apologize for attacking him, after all he did remove her from the pavilion and the prison, but she didn't.

"Katara," Zuko said her name again.

She didn't respond, she only snubbed and stared out into the shadows.

"You don't have to talk, just listen," he said, somberly.

Katara lifted her head and turned her eyes toward his face.

"Please," he added.

She didn't say anything only nodded her head, as she pulled the fabric of her dress onto her shoulder.

"I swear to you, I had nothing to do with Aang's disappearance, nor did I give you up in Ba Sing Se. I know how it must seem, but I swear on the honor of my mother, that it wasn't me." Zuko put his fingers under her chin, lifting her face. "I know your brother survived the attack, and was captured by Mai and TyLee."

"Sokka, he's alive?" Katara felt hot tears flow from her eyes.

"He is in a prison camp near Omashu."

The tears were now splashing onto her dress.

"I don't know about Toph, I haven't been able to find her, but she has left her mark here and there. Azula makes it damn near impossible for me to do anything out of her prying eyes."

"Omashu, that's about three, maybe four days travel from here," Katara said, her chest heaving with anticipation. "If I leave tomorrow…"

"You're not leaving," Zuko uttered.

"Excuse me!" Katara snapped her head back. "How can you tell me I can't leave?"

"How are you going to defend yourself with no bending and no sight, or have you forgotten?"

Katara lowered her head, momentarily she had forgotten. He was right though, she wasn't as astute at listening first like Toph was, and she had no bending at all.

"I'll manage."

"Like you managed me, or like you managed the soldier at the pavilion?"

"You expect me to sit here, knowing where my brother is?" She stood, feeling the weight of the dress pulling at her shoulders.

"Yes, at least until you get your bending back." She heard Zuko get to his feet.

"I suppose you are going to help me are you?" She asked with distrust.

"Uncle says he is pretty sure he can help you."

"Uncle Iroh?" Katara questioned.

"Yes," Zuko answered heavily, "he is not sure about your sight though."

Katara swallowed hard. A hundred thoughts were swimming in her head, but one kept coming to the front.

"Why are you helping me?" She turned to where his voice last came from; she could see his shadow in front of her. "What's in it for you, Prince Zuko?"

Katara unexpectedly felt her face engulfed by two warm hands, thumbs running across her lips, pressing into them. Hot breath assaulted the slight part that had formed in her mouth, causing her to open it wider allowing inner contact. Teeth pulled gently at her bottom lip, causing a moan to escape her throat. She then felt the fabric of her dress that she had tried so hard to keep covering her shoulders, being pushed to the side.

His lips crashed on her collar bone, as his hands continued to free her frame of the heavy pavilion dress. She wanted to stop him, she even brought her hand up to hold to the silk of her dress, but found it in his hair instead. In seconds she was completely free of the brocade and silk that had adorned her, her silk binding's was all that kept her covered. Though his lips never left her flesh, she could feel him removing his shirt and letting it fall to the floor with her dress. Her hands groped his chest, muscled and scared. His skin was hot against her fingers. He pulled her closer, grabbing her around the waist; she could feel his want pressing into her stomach. She would give anything to see him, see his golden eyes, his pointed lips, his pale skin, and his beautiful scar.

The tightness of her bindings released and fell to the floor at her feet. His strong hands lifted her and instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist. His want still pressing into her, tempting her. The velvet of the cushion caressed her back, as he laid her down. She could feel him above her looking at her, his hands running the length of her body, thumbs pressing into every inch of flesh that they touched.

Her legs were still apart and around him, his need now grazing hers, an attempt to surely drive her mad. She felt her hips push up as he ran his finger over her sensitized wet flesh. With a moan that surprised even her, Katara arched her back when she felt his fingers slip inside her core. She had managed all this time to keep herself from the soldiers at the pavilion, and resisted this very man on many occasions, only to fail miserably under his touch now.

His lips once again covered hers in a soft, deliberate kiss, his tongue probing inside her mouth. His body covered hers, their flesh mingling in calm. Katara felt her sex grow thicker with his touch, but a silent burst of panic paralyzed her. This man had been commanding her, subjugating her, defeating her, all without his physical presence. The thought terrified her.

A short desperate, employing cry escaped her lips, as she felt him enter her, stretching her. Her hips pushed up meeting his thrust; she found no resistance in her self. She groaned as he feasted on her skin, kissing her neck, down to her arching breast. His motions were fluid, non-stopping, his thick sex pressing deeper into her. Katara found her hands running the length of his arms, then to his back feeling his muscles taught and damp with perspiration.

Her undulating movements met Zuko's thrust time and again until she felt her body go rigid. A white hot sensation flushed through her body, and a sound she had never made before escaped her mouth into his. Suddenly she felt him push harder and deeper into her swollen and mercilessly pulsing core. With a guttural moan, he moved in jagged rhythm. She held tightly to him as the orgasm still pulsed through her body. Her eyes closed and she felt both their breathing calm slightly, and then soft warm lips kissed her eyelids.

Completely exhausted, Katara felt Zuko move from on top of her, but he didn't leave her side. She kept her eyes closed; she could hear her heart pounding beneath her chest, his one arm slipped beneath her head as the other draped over her damp belly. Silence was golden, as they lay there together.

Memories of them all traveling around together flashed in her head; too many memories to process. Her head felt like it was sinking further into his arm, and she became very sleepy. Just as she was about to slip into sleep she felt the slightest touch of warmth on her cheek and a low soft inaudible whisper in her ear.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: - I do not own these characters only the scenario.

I know this may seem a little repetative but I wanted it to come from Zuko's POV too.  
Enjoy R&R

* * *

Chapter 6 - The Lotus Effect

_ The __**lotus effect**__ in material science is the observed self-cleaning property found with lotus plants. In some Eastern cultures, the lotus plant is a symbol of purity. Although lotuses prefer to grow in muddy rivers and lakes, the leaves and flowers remain clean._

_Zuko:  
_

Zuko was meditating when he was distracted by Katara's voice in the main room. He moved quietly and asking the servant to bring in some soup, before he went into the room where Katara was.

He opened the sliding door and saw her moving slowly toward the door.

"Who's there," she said reaching her hands out before her.

Taking her fragile looking hands in his, he guided her to the low table to sit. She did so with a questioning look on her face. To look at her you wouldn't know that she was blind; her eyes were as clear and blue as he remembered. A peaceful sea of tranquility, she didn't know how much he owed her.

Like a curious child that had to touch she reached out her hand to his face. Just before she made contact with it he caught her by the wrist holding her back.

"Who are you," she asked again.

Zuko took a deep breath and prayed silently that she wouldn't go into hysterics. Slowly he placed her fingers on the right side of his face; closing his eyes as she moved them gently over his smooth skin there. As her fingers moved across his nose and to the scarred flesh of the opposite side of his face he felt a knot form in his stomach, the words she had said to him many years ago rang loud in his head – _"Whenever I'd imagine the face of the enemy it was your face."_

Just as he feared she jerked her hand abhorrently away. Zuko swallowed hard as he saw her hand slowly rise and laid the tips of her fingers on his scarred flesh. He could see the confusion ever as clear in her eyes as she traced the lines of the gnarled skin.

"Zuko?" He could hear the uncertainty.

"Don't be scared." He laid his hands on top of hers, but again she was repulsed by his touch. She stared at him.

"I don't understand," she said.

He took a bowl of soup and placed it in her hands.

"Drink the soup; it will make you feel better."

"What do you want with me?" He could hear the searing anger in her tone. "You have already killed Aang, what good am I to you now?"

Clumsily she placed the bowl of soup back on the table causing a bit to spill.

"You don't understand," he said taking her hands again.

She jerked them away. "I don't want to understand anymore of your treacheries Zuko."

He had prepared himself mentally for this reaction, but to hear it actually coming from her was harder than he thought it would be. But he always underestimated emotions. The tears were streaming down her soft cheeks etching salt lines in her skin.

"I won't help you anymore," she sobbed. "Just go ahead and kill me."

"Katara, I have no intentions of killing you. I understand how it must seem, but I swear to you, I didn't have anything to do with Aang's disappearance."

Did she really think he wanted to kill her?

"And I suppose you didn't tell the Fire Nation where we were either." She rose to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked, looking up at her shivering form.

"I'm not interested in your explanations Zuko." She moved into a fighting stance, she wanted to fight him.

"Katara I will not fight you," Zuko said getting to his feet.

She leapt at him with a series of punches, he blocked her easily.

"Stop it Katara," he said, blocking another series of moves from her. "I will not fight you."

She lunged for him, throwing her arms and hands as if she were bending her water at him.

"You must listen to me," he said, blocking her again.

"No Zuko, I am through listening to your lies!"

She wouldn't give up, she wanted to hurt him.

He reached out grabbing her forearm spinning her so he could get his arms around her. Holding her tightly around the chest he had both her arms crossed and bound with his.

"Stop it," he breathed in her ear.

She yelled at him to let her go, fighting against his hold. She was still full of fight. He felt his hands squeezing her tighter and tighter, her tears were wetting his hands.

"Calm down and I will let you go." He could smell the perfume in her hair and on her skin, incense mixed with flowers.

She fought him even harder.

"Go to hell!"

"Katara," he said. "Please I'm begging you, stop."

Finally she stopped fighting him and he loosened his hold, but did not completely let her go.

"You must believe me Katara, I did not betray you," he said with fervor. "I did not betray your friends."

She began to cry, and he let her go. She turned and began to fight him again.

"I haven't seen my brother in years, I don't know if he is dead or alive," she sobbed, striking out at him. "Aang, Toph."

She hit him with much less conviction this time, it was more like she wanted him to stop her and hold her.

"I have lost my sight and my bending, my family, myself, you, everything." She hit him repeatedly in the chest and he let her.

He listened to her words through her tears; she had been through so much. She began to cry hysterically as she fell to her knees her beautiful face buried in her hands. He dropped to his knees beside her and held her, keeping her from falling over. Her tears still flowed like an un-blocked damn. He took her in his arms and held her tight, pulling her head to his chest, stroking her silken hair.

"I don't know if I can take it any more," she was crying through her words again, he grasped her firmly once more to keep her from falling over.

Moving back against the wall he held tight to her, pulling her with him. He sat there in silence holding her, listening to her tears. If he could make her pain go away he would, but he was certain before that would happen there would be more hurt for the both of them ahead. His heart was aching at the pain he felt for her. He wasn't sure how long they sat there, him holding her, comforting her.

"Katara, you don't have to talk, please just listen," he said as she lifted her head looking at him. "Please."

She nodded her head, and then pulled her dress back on her shoulder. He smiled to himself.

"I swear to you, I had nothing to do with Aang's disappearance, nor did I give you up in Ba Sing Se. I know how it must seem, but I swear on the honor of my mother, that it wasn't me." Zuko put his fingers under her chin, lifting her face. "I know your brother survived the attack, and was captured by Mai and TyLee."

"Sokka, he's alive?" She began to cry again.

"He is in a prison camp near Omashu.

"I don't know about Toph, I haven't been able to find her, but she has left her mark here and there. Azula makes it damn near impossible for me to do anything out of her prying eyes."

"Omashu, that's about three, maybe four days travel from here," she said her breath heavy. "If I leave tomorrow…"

"You're not leaving," Zuko voiced.

"Excuse me!" Katara snapped her head back at him. "How can you tell me I can't leave?"

"How are you going to defend yourself with no bending and no sight, or have you forgotten?"

She lowered her head; he had brought back a painful memory and a temporarily forgotten one.

"I'll manage."

"Like you managed me, or like you managed the soldier at the pavilion?"

"You expect me to sit here, knowing where my brother is?"

"Yes, at least until you get your bending back." He got to his feet.

"I suppose you are going to help me are you?" He could hear the mistrust in her voice.

"Uncle says he is pretty sure he can help you."

"Uncle Iroh?" Katara questioned.

"Yes," Zuko answered, "he is not sure about your sight though."

The emotion ran rampant across her face.

"Why are you helping me?" She turned to him. "What's in it for you, _Prince Zuko?"_

He stood there staring her, listening to her, wanting to touch her. She was beautiful, trembling, and unaware that she held him prisoner. Though life had been rough for her, she had not hardened as much as she thought she had, nothing like the jagged emotional wreck that he was and had become. She was like a lotus, roots in the muddy water, but the flower still pristine. With out further thought Zuko acted on his wanton impulse and took her face in his hands, tracing her soft lips with his thumbs.

Zuko gently pressed his mouth to hers, capturing the light moan as he pulled slightly with his teeth her bottom lip. His hands moved down her face to her neck and shoulder pushing the fabric of the dress away. Moving his mouth down following the path of his hand her skin was torturing his lips. Soon his fingers unclasped all the tiny hooks, and untied all the tiny sashes of the pavilion gown.

She reached her hand up, at first he thought she was about to push him away, but to his relief her fingers wrapped tightly in his hair. Pushing the dress from her frame, he couldn't bare to take his lips from her, as he removed his robe, letting it rest on top of her dress. The feel of her hands on him, caused his blood to boil and he felt himself grow hard with desire. Pulling her close to him, pressing his want into the slight swell of her lower abdomen that would make any man lust for her, he removed her silk binding.

For a brief moment he was glad that she couldn't see the savagery in his eyes, the want to devour her as he lifted her. Her smooth legs wrapped around his body, causing him to grow harder still. Moving her to the velvet cushions that she had slept on, he laid her down, her hair spilling over the sides, the mocha skin glowing in the sunlight streaming in through the window. His hands assaulted her again, feeling the softness, the curves that he couldn't seem to touch enough.

He could feel the heat escaping her sex, inviting him to her. Slipping his fingers down to her center, pressing them into her wet flesh, her response was entrancing. Moving back over her body he kissed her again, arresting the fraught cry she made as he entered into her untouched foundation.

With each thrust Zuko felt her hips moving to meet his, sending a brandish pleasure through his body. Her hands clutched to his arms, then his back, then his arms again. Arching her back beneath him, she pressed her groin hard into his, her breathing quick and forced. Once again he drank the primal sounds escaping her mouth as she tightened around him in blighted spasms.

Before she could relax her body completely Zuko moved faster, deeper into her core. With a deep groan he held to her tightly as his pleasure seared through him in a shattering explosion. His breathing was jagged; he looked at the beautiful sight beneath him. Now he wished she could see him, see the love for her in his eyes. With a heaving bosom she closed her eyes, and he leaned in kissing each one gently before resting his body on top of hers.

Silence was broken by the beating of his heart in his head; he moved from on top of Katara and lay besides her slipping his arm beneath her head. With his free arm he draped it across her pulling her closer to him. He watched her lying there in his arms, until she was sure she was asleep and he kissed her soft cheek.

"I won't loose you again." He then closed his eyes and listened to her breathing until he fell asleep.

"Prince Zuko," whispered a voice. "Wake-up, Prince Zuko."

Zuko lazily opened his eyes looking up at his uncle, who was shaking his shoulder.

"What is it Uncle?" Zuko whispered back. "Can't this wait?"

"No, and apparently you couldn't either." Uncle Iroh shifted his eyes to the naked form lying next to Zuko, smiling.

Slipping his arm from under Katara's head, Zuko pushed himself up and ran his hands through his hair. Reaching over Katara he grabbed a silken coverlet and pulled it over her mocha colored flesh. Ignoring his own nakedness Zuko stood and retrieved his robe, moving past his uncle as he pulled it together.

"I take it she was happy to see you?" Iroh asked stealing one last look at her. He moved to the table across the room where he had sat a fresh pot of tea, he kneeled down on the cushion and poured himself and Zuko a cup.

"Not exactly," he rasped as he kneeled and took the hot cup of tea from his uncle.

His uncle was giving him a very disapproving look, lowering his tea.

"I hope you were not dishonorable Zuko?" Uncle Iroh's voice was stiff.

"No Uncle," he answered defensively.

He turned and looked at her lying there, beautiful and peaceful.

"What is it that you couldn't wait to tell me?" he said turning back to look at his Uncle and then took a sip of the hot tea.

"Your prison break has made local chatter," Iroh said.

"As I expected," said Zuko, placing his cup on the table.

"No doubt the Dai Li are in the process of reporting the incident to your sister."

"No doubt," he said in agreement.

"You must act quickly," said Iroh. "We will have three maybe four days."

"I know Uncle." Zuko lowered his head briefly. "I must once again ask your forgiveness for my disastrous mistakes."

"You must forgive yourself Zuko, for you already have mine."

Lifting his head Zuko placed his fist in his palm and bowed his head in respect to his Uncle Iroh.

"I can't thank you enough Uncle."

"Zuko, you are my like my own son," Iroh's voice was solemn.

They finished their tea in silence until they were interrupted by an impatient knock at the door. Zuko snapped his head around, noticing the banging had caused Katara to stir. Before he could get to the door, the impatient visitor called his name.

"Prince Zuko!"

Zuko slid the door open; a soldier that looked to be no older than an early teen was standing there looking anxious.

"What is it? I hope you have a good reason for disturbing me." He stood there with a cross look on his face

"This inscription arrived for you from Omashu, and this one from Queen Azula." The soldier handed him the rolled scrolls.

Jerking them from his hand Zuko saw Katara sit up out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the soldier dart his eyes in her direction.

Bowing his head, the soldier blushed and said, "I am sorry Prince Zuko, I did not realize you had company."

"Your excused, now be on your way." Zuko closed the door and turned in Katara's direction. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," she said sleepily.

Zuko glanced over at Uncle Iroh who was smiling widely at her. _Perverted old man,_ he thought to himself.

"Uncle is here," Zuko said walking toward her.

"Hello Katara," Iroh said jovially.

He felt a grin sneak across his lips as she was sure the coverlet was wrapped tight around her body.

"Hello, Uncle Iroh." Katara said sleepily

Zuko opened the first scroll, then the second.

"Well what is the news from Omashu and your sister?" Uncle Iroh asked with less enthusiasm than he greeted Katara with.

"It seems that there has been an uprising at the prison camp near Omashu, the Avatar's bison and an Earthbender helped a captured Water Tribe prisoner escape." Zuko looked to his Uncle then Katara as she got to her feet. "This happened three days ago, they are on the hunt for them, seems they lost their trail in the mountains."

"What?" she whispered.

"The Avatar's bison, you say and an Earthbender?" Iroh said taking a lingering sip of his tea.

"It seems that my sister has also received news of this and wishes that I travel to Omashu to join the search immediately, seeing as I have so much experience in chasing the Avatar."

Zuko clenched the scrolls in his fist. Katara was now standing in front of him, one hand clenching the covering at her chest and the other reaching out to him.

"That has to be Toph and Sokka," she said, he could hear the desperation mixed with hope in her voice. "I'm going to Omashu with you."

"I don't think that is a good idea Katara." Zuko took her hand and lead her to the table where Uncle Iroh was pouring her a cup of hot tea.

"I must agree with Prince Zuko, Katara." Iroh placed her cup of tea in front of her. "With out bending abilities, traveling to Omashu or anywhere for that matter will be very dangerous."

"How can the both of you sit here and say that," Katara's voice was rising. "I have survived in a pavilion for five years, keeping the needs of soldiers at bay."

"Katara-," Zuko started.

"-no Zuko, that is my brother out there and I am going to him, with or without your help." He could see more tears forming in her eyes.

Zuko looked to his uncle for help, he couldn't argue with her. If he prevented her from leaving he would be the bastard she already thought him to be. If he didn't prevent her from leaving he would putting her at great risk, it was a double edged sword.

Uncle Iroh shrugged his shoulders. This did put a hitch in his plan; she wouldn't go to the healer outside of Omashu, until she had found her brother and the Earthbender. He could still work it though, he would just have to disguise her, and keep her at his side at all times. If only he had a little time to re-work the specifics, but time now was a luxury he did not have.

"Uncle," Zuko said thoughtfully, "a slight change in plans, we leave for Omashu at nightfall."

"Zuko, I must voice my protest, Katara is not ready," Iroh said with conviction.

"I'm going Iroh," Katara turned her head to the sound of his voice. "You of all people know how it is to have your family lost and in danger."

"Yes, I do," Iroh replied staring at Zuko. "Very well, then there is no time to loose we must take advantage of every minute. Zuko clear the table and bring me my needles." Iroh took a deep breath and then looked at Katara. "I need you to lie on the table Katara."

Zuko cleared the table and brought his uncle a very ornate wooden box, then helped Katara onto the low table on her back.

"I will need you to lay very still Katara." Iroh took another deep breath and a removed a needle from the box. Zuko kneeled beside her across from his Uncle watching her intently as his Uncle inserted the first needle into her palm.

* * *

Source Wikipedia 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I am so excited about the new season coming out on Sept 11! And I am sure a lot f you already know this but I jsut read yesterday about the movie Trilogy that is in the works! WOHOOO!

Though the new seaosn is coming out I do not plan to let it interfere with my Zutarian world. No matter what!

* * *

_**The Cave of Two Lovers**_

_**Part 2**_

_Aang:_

_(The night Toph rescues Sokka, The night of Katara's Arrest)_

Aang flew low to the water, breathing in the salty air until he reached the northern edge of the Earth Kingdom. The moon was casting an eerie red glow on the landscape below as he flew over the vast kingdom. Smoke and death took the place of the salty air smell, bringing back many memories as he glided across the sky. From what he could see, Azula's army was widespread, invading like a disease. His heart sank and guilt once again crept in, he had let the world down for a second time.

Careful not to fly over any major populated area, Aang went around the city of Ba Sing Se, taking cover in the clouds when they were available. He wasn't quite ready to announce his return to Azula just yet. He needed to find his family first, and beg them for forgiveness.

He had been flying for quite sometime when he reached the Serpent's Pass, he was running on adrenaline. He flew over the area where they had helped Ying and Tahn, and witnessed the miracle of hope. As he continued to fly, so many memories of years past and the people he, they had helped came to him. It made him feel that at one time he had made a difference in the lives of people.

The closer he got to the city of Omashu, the more the landscape beneath him changed, the desert turned to mountains. Still darting in and out of the clouds as he came closer to Omashu, Aang noticed to the east of the city there was a large fire burning, filling the air with smoke, ash and dust. The closer he got, he realized there was some sort of commotion going on. Something had all the guards in a panic; then he heard it, rock smashing against rock. Earth shattering vibrations as the ground rumbled below. Earthbenders must have invaded the encampment.

Moving closer, landing in the nearby trees, he couldn't believe his eyes. Toph was taking on an entire battalion of Fire Nation guards. Fire and weapons being hurled at her in every direction; Sokka was on Appa, calling for her to come on. Momo chattering, jumping up and down on Appa's back. As usual the Firebenders showed no control setting the surroundings on fire.

Finally Toph climbed onto Appa with the assistance of earth stairs and they flew east of the prison. Instantly Aang followed them, using the smoke as a screen to hide him. He didn't get too close; instead he kept back at a distance. Suddenly Sokka took Appa down into a valley near the edge of the mountains. Still keeping his distance, Aang again took refuge in some nearby trees, he didn't want to risk the chance of Toph "seeing" him if he landed on the ground.

He could hear Sokka talking about a cave in the mountains and apologizing to Appa for taking him in. He felt the tree rumble as Toph opened up the mountain to let them in, and then sealing it behind her. He knew Toph would know he was there if he entered into any part of the cave, but he didn't want to loose them, and still he wasn't quite ready to face them. It wasn't about what he wanted or needed anymore; Aang decided he would wait giving them time to get a little ways on into the cave then he would follow in.

As he waited he could hear the uproar of the camp below. Smoke was filtering higher into the air, choking him. He knew that a search party would be sent after Toph and Sokka at any minute, and he needed to be there to help them this time. They needed to make a plan then do what he should have done years ago. Take down Azula.

Aang entered into the cave opening a small door of rock closing at as quietly as he could behind him. He kept light on his feet, following the labyrinth as he did before, this time he knew that the glowing stones in the ceiling would lead him to the center cavern, where the tomb of the dead lovers was. He had forgotten that the cave was so vast and went as deep as it did in the mountain. He was glad Sokka had chosen this place to hide.

Eventually Aang came to the center cavern and happened upon a very private moment between Sokka and Toph. He could hear them talking; making sure he kept his movements light and steady Aang edged closer to the small platform the he and Katara stood on a long time past. Just as he came into view of the large cavern below he realized just how intimate the scene before him was- Toph and Sokka – together, naked. He was about to move back when he heard Sokka say his name; something compelled him to stay, and eaves drop on the conversation.

"Aang," Sokka said with lament.

"Oh you love Aang?" asked Toph seriously.

"NO!" Sokka exclaimed. "I mean yes, but- What?"

"So you do love Aang." Toph said, her voice carrying in the cave where Aang was listening.

"Yeah, he's like my brother." Sokka answered. "It's just I thought - I thought that you two, were- well- a- thing."

"You are blinder than I am." He could hear the amusement with Sokka in Toph's voice

"Okay now I am confused." Aang smiled to himself, the same old Sokka.

"Aang loves Katara, Sokka," Toph enlightened him.

Aang felt his face flush at the words, anxious to Sokka's reaction.

"Don't tell me you couldn't see it, even I could see that."

Obviously Sokka was clueless from Toph's reaction, again causing Aang to smile.

"So Katara loves Aang."

Aang closed his eyes, picturing Katara the last time he saw her.

"I didn't say that, I said Aang loves Katara."

His eyes popped open and his stomach knotted at the words that brought him from his memory.

"Katara doesn't love Aang?" Sokka asked a bit puzzled. "Why?"

Toph sighed.

"That is something better left answered by Katara," she said.

Aang's mind blocked out the rest of the conversation between Sokka and Toph; his minds eye filled with Katara and times he witnessed her falling in love with a selfish, self absorbed, spoiled prince. He hadn't even realized Sokka and Toph had stopped talking until he heard Appa's snoring, sometime later.

When he was sure that the two of them had fallen asleep, he got to his feet, and silently leapt to the cavern floor where Appa was laying. He knew he could wake them. Gently his hand reached up and petted his beloved pet on the nose, instantly two big eyes opened. Aang put his finger to his lip, indicating for Appa to be quiet.

"About time you joined us twinkle toes," Toph's voice echoed off the cavern wall.

"How long have you known I was here?" Aang asked climbing on top of Appa's back and into the saddle.

"Since you entered in the cave." She grabbed her tunic and pulled it on as she sat up. Aang covered his eyes when he saw a flash of skin; he turned his back completely when she crawled out of the sleeping bag to get her pants.

Sokka stirred, sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"What's the matter Toph?" he asked looking over at her, not noticing him yet.

"Hi Sokka," Aang said turning back to see his friend.

"Aang? Aang!" Sokka jumped out of the sleeping bag, forgetting that he was in the buff.

Suddenly he was knocked back and his face hurt. Sokka had slugged him square in the jaw. Aang rubbed his chin moving it from side to side as he sat up.

"I guess I deserved that." Aang continued nursing his jaw.

"Cool it," Toph said putting her arm in front of Sokka as he moved toward Aang again. "Get your clothes on." She slung Sokka's pants in his chest.

Aang knew his friends would be upset, but he hadn't expected to be assaulted by one of them.

Sokka said nothing dropping his hands to his side, and then took his pants from Toph. Aang watched as Toph sat down directly in front of him, while Sokka dressed behind her.

"Where's Katara?" he asked looking at Toph.

"We don't know!" Sokka said angrily as he whipped around.

Aang felt the blood leave his face. How could they not know where she was?

"What? What do you mean you don't know?" Aang looked up at Sokka who was still standing, his arms folded and his hair wild, making him look capable of savagery.

Sokka moved forward in a very intimidating manner, Toph again held her hand up stopping him.

"Aang, we were separated in an attack on Ba Sing Se, shortly after you disappeared from Makapu." Toph stopped looking up at Sokka, taking his hand encouraging him to sit. "Sokka has been in a prison camp for nearly five years, and I have been on the run, with Appa and Momo, neither of us have seen Katara since that day. Tonight was the first time I saw Sokka in all this time."

"But what I saw tonight, I-," Aang broke off, as Sokka jumped from Appa's back.

"Aang when you vanished and we couldn't find you, we thought, well we thought you were dead." Toph hung her head momentarily, her long hair falling over her shoulders, before she lifted it back up _looking_ at Aang. "Where have you been Aang, we needed you, the world has needed you."

Aang was silent; he knew they wouldn't understand his leaving.

"It's complicated," he finally responded in a distant voice lowering his head.

He felt more isolated now than he did back in his cave in the side of the mountains. Their bitterness was understandable. Sokka appeared back in the saddle a few minutes later, standing there just staring at him, burning a hole into him.

"Please tell me Aang that you have been held captive by Azula in her deepest darkest dungeons, or in some Fire Nation prison somewhere," Sokka said with annoyance. "I will even accept you being Zuko's prisoner, just don't tell me you had a mental breakdown and couldn't deal with the war anymore."

Aang could see the anger in his eyes, the proof of imprisonment across his arms and chest. He wished that he could tell him he had been held captive in a Fire Nation prison; he wished he bore the marks on his skin like Sokka did the marks of persecution. He was being held prisoner, just not by the Fire Nation.

"I can't," Aang said with embarrassment, shame.

"You know what, just go back to where ever it is you came from; we don't need your help."

Sokka's words burned him.

"Sokka, you don't mean that," Toph cut in.

"The hell I don't!"

Aang couldn't find any words to defend him self; Sokka and Toph both were right. He was a deserter.

"We'll find Katara on our own, and you can go freeze yourself in another iceberg."

"Sokka," Toph stood, "that's enough."

Aang watched him carefully, though he couldn't blame him for hating him. Toph placed her hand on his chest, and he seemed to calm a bit. He closed his eyes and shook his head, then turned and hopped off Appa again.

"He doesn't mean it," Toph said, sounding like Katara. "He's just angry, he'll be fine."

"It's okay, I deserve it." Aang turned his head up looking at the glowing crystals.

"Aang, I won't pretend to understand why you left, all I know is that you are here now, and despite what Sokka says, we do need you."

He felt her hand squeeze his. Once again he found himself without words.

"We need to find Katara," she said.

"How do you know she even survived the attack in Ba Sing Se?" It pained Aang to say the words, but her not being with Sokka and Toph did not give him much hope of her even being alive.

"I don't, but hey I thought you were dead too, and look here you are, sitting in front of me."

"We will need a plan, the Fire Nation will be looking for you guys everywhere," Aang said his voice a little more assertive.

"Like were not used to that," Sokka said appearing again from the side of Appa's saddle. "But the greatest advantage to that is that they are looking for these guys." He held out the old wanted posters of them. They were younger versions of them, six or seven years younger.

"Wow, Toph you have changed."

"Watch it now twinkle toes."

Aang looked at Toph then at the wanted poster, she was definitely not the little kid in the poster anymore. Sokka's hair had grown down to the middle of his back, and he was much bulkier than the skinny teenager in the drawing. He then looked at his; his head was now covered in a thick mane of hair, long and barely kempt. The arrow tattoos on his arms were barely visible and the one on his head was now covered mostly by hair. He then looked at Katara's and wondered had she changed as much as they had. Moving through them he saw Zuko's and Iroh's wanted posters.

"I don't think Zuko is wanted anymore though, he is in under Azula's charge now," Sokka said stiffly. "Last I heard at the prison was he was in Ba Sing Se, over the guard post there, and Iroh was still running his tea shop."

"Sokka thinks that Zuko had something to do with the attack on us in Ba Sing Se." Toph said. "We also thought that he had something to do with your disappearance."

Aang didn't respond he just looked at Toph then Sokka, who was still staring at him with disbelief.

"So the last time you saw Katara was in Ba Sing Se?" said Aang shifting his position.

Toph nodded her head.

"Right before I was ambushed by Mai and TyLee." Sokka's expression was void.

"Then we shall head to Ba Sing Se." Aang said as he stood.

"We don't need to just fly out of here with out a plan and some supplies for our journey." Toph grabbed her rucksack shaking it.

"Right, we will gather supplies, courtesy of the Fire Nation." Sokka smiled for the first time since Aang had seen him. "I know their rotations, and they owe me a weapon or two."

"We should get some rest now," Toph said placing her hand on Aang's. "Tomorrow we knock Fire Bender heads."

Aang nodded in agreement; he lay down and stared at the ceiling of glowing crystals, his mind was busy. He thought about the past, present and future until he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I meant ot have this chapter up sooner - but my son dislocated is hand and well we have been a bit preoccupied this week -

Standard Disclaimer - I do not own Avatar

R&R and Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 8 - Balance and Flow

_Katara: _

Katara woke to an irritated sounding Zuko. His voice carried through out the room, turning over to the sound of his voice she sat up and took in a deep breath.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said softly.

"It's okay," she said through a yawn.

"Uncle is here." She could hear his bare feet lightly tapping the floor as he walked toward her.

"Hello Katara," Iroh said genially.

Feeling for the coverlet, she pulled it around her chest clasping it tightly.

"Hello Uncle Iroh."

Zuko was dissonantly silent; she could hear the sound of rustling paper.

"Well what is the news from Omashu and your sister?" Uncle Iroh asked Zuko with a trace of disdain.

That must have been what the man at the door wanted, Katara thought to her self. Some one was delivering him an inscription from Azula. From his silence, she took it that he was not overjoyed with what his sister had to say.

"It seems that there has been an uprising at the prison camp near Omashu, the Avatar's bison and an Earthbender helped a captured Water Tribe prisoner escape."

Katara rose to her feet, covering herself with the coverlet as she stood.

Zuko continued, "This happened three days ago, they are on the hunt for them, seems they lost their trail in the mountains."

"What?" she whispered. She could feel the apprehension building with in her.

"The Avatar's bison, you say and an Earthbender?" Iroh said.

"It seems that my sister has also received news of this and wishes that I travel to Omashu to join the search immediately, seeing as I have so much experience in chasing the Avatar." She heard the paper crumple in his irritated grip.

Reaching out to him Katara said with desperation, "That has to be Toph and Sokka," she paused, "I'm going to Omashu with you."

"I don't think that is a good idea Katara." Zuko took her hand and lead her to the table.

"I must agree with Prince Zuko, Katara. With out bending abilities, traveling to Omashu or anywhere for that matter will be very dangerous," said Iroh.

"How can the both of you sit here and say that," Katara's voice was terse. "I have survived in a pavilion for five years, keeping the needs of soldiers at bay."

"Katara-," Zuko started.

"-no Zuko, that is my brother out there and I am going to him, with or without your help." She felt the blistering tears from in her eyes. She was going to her brother and not even Zuko would be able to stop her. She had spent five long years not knowing if Sokka was dead or alive. She was sorry if Zuko could not understand this, but it was how it was going to be.

"Uncle," Zuko said thoughtfully, "a slight change in plans, we leave for Omashu at nightfall."

Katara felt her heart literally skip a beat.

"Zuko, I must voice my protest, Katara is not ready," Iroh said with passion.

"I'm going Iroh," Katara turned her head to the sound of his voice. "You of all people know how it is to have your family lost and in danger."

"Yes, I do," Iroh replied in an understanding voice. "Very well, then there is no time to loose we must take advantage of every minute. Zuko clear the table and bring me my needles." Iroh took a deep breath then said, "I need you to lie on the table Katara."

She could hear Zuko doing as his Uncle asked, tea cups clinked and then she heard him opening a door behind her. His footsteps were quick as he returned; he then took her by the hand directing her to the low table.

"I will need you to lay very still Katara." Iroh took another deep breath, she heard him open the box of needles her referred to.

Iroh talked to her as he inserted acupuncture needles into her flesh.

"Breathe Katara, slowly, in the nose out the mouth," he said, repetitively. "I am moving up your arm; tell me if you feel any discomfort."

She listened to his voice, it was calming.

"Your chi is severely blocked Katara," he said, "I am hoping that with a combination of acupuncture, massage, meditation and herbs, that you will regain your waterbending to full use. I do not know about your sight, which may be more than blocked chi."

Katara stared into the haze that had filled her eyes for the last five years. She listened to Uncle Iroh intently as he told her what he was doing and what he was hoping to accomplish. Something about Zuko's Uncle Iroh always comforted her. She remembered when he was in hiding with them how he always made them look for things inside themselves, that they either denied or didn't believe was there. He had a way of making them see things in a different light. He would always insist they take time for meditation and tea, most of the time to the objection of Zuko and Sokka; who never had time for those sorts of things. He was like the grandfather that she never had.

"Okay Katara I want you to continue breathing. I am going to remove the needles now."

Just as he put them in she couldn't feel a thing as he removed them. Once he removed the last one he asked her how she felt.

"Relaxed," she answered.

Zuko placed his hand her arm and helped her sit up.

"I must go and make arrangements for our departure, I will return before sunset. Uncle will stay with you."

As Zuko removed his hand Katara reached out and grabbed him by the wrist.

"You had better not think about not coming back," she said snappishly.

"I promise I will come back for you." She felt his hand linger on her cheek. Then he moved it away, and she heard a door behind her slide open and shut. Minutes after he had removed his hand, she could still feel the warm imprint that it left on her skin.

"My nephew cares for you deeply," Iroh said placing a hand on her forearm.

Katara didn't answer him, she still had reserve. So what they had shared a moment of complete connection. It didn't prove anything to her. Besides as he had told her on more than one occasion, she was a Water Tribe Peasant, and he was Fire Nation Royalty.

"I need you to lie on your stomach," Iroh said after a moment of awkward silence. "I am going to perform a deep tissue massage along with a little Reiki, and then we will meditate and see if we made any progress."

Katara could feel Iroh move the coverlet, covering her backside, leaving her back in full exposure.

"I want you to stretch your arms above your head, and keep your face down, and allow my energy to flow in and out of your body." He placed a rolled pillow under her forehead.

His hands were like warming stones on her skin, the heat penetrated her tense muscles as he pressed deep into her back at the base of her spine. He moved in a deliberate motion of circles and lines on her back, saying the words, _Tam-a-ra-sha, _over and over in a meditative pattern. She could feel the blood moving through her body, rising to the surface of her skin, tingling, burning.

"Keep your breathing slow and steady Katara, in the nose out the mouth." Iroh pressed deeper into her spine, moving up with his thumbs pressed in the center. "Feel the negative chi leave your body with the exhale, the positive taking it's place with each inhale."

Several minutes had passed of Uncle Iroh's direction on breathing as he manipulated her muscles he said, "There I think that is enough for today." He removed his hands from her back. "Now I want you to drink some tea, I will get you a change of clothes, and we will then see what kind of progress we made if any."

He moved the coverlet back over her entire body, helping her to roll over and sit up. He handed her a warm cup of tea, then left the room returning shortly with a change of clothes as he promised.

"Here you are Katara." Iroh laid a set of fresh clothing in her lap. "Call me when you have dressed."

Carefully, Katara placed the cup on the low table she was sitting on. She heard Iroh leave the room, as she handled the clothes he had placed in her lap. The soft silk fabric felt like cool liquid in her hands. There were three pieces, a tunic, sash, and pants. No bindings. Fumbling with the clothes Katara managed to dress herself, and tie the sash that wound several times around her waist.

"Uncle Iroh," she said out loud. A door opened and slid shut again.

"Okay, are you ready to try bending some water?" he asked excited.

Katara nodded her head slowly, she felt nervous, she hadn't bent water in a very long time, what if she had forgotten how. What if she still couldn't?

"We will start with a basic move, I want you to push and pull the water in the pan on the floor in front of you."

Katara smiled as the memory of the first time she taught Aang how to push and pull the water. He mastered it right away; it had taken her months to even get a slight swell. She had been so jealous.

She got into stance and moved her arms, back and forth, pushing and pulling. She couldn't tell right away if she was making any progress. But by Iroh's reaction she was at least moving the water a little.

"Very good Katara, concentrate a little harder, push and pull," Iroh's voice was constant, calming like her grandmother's. "Think of a fluid motion, Katara. Like the moon pushing the water to shore, only to pull it away again."

Katara cleared her head and thought of the water, pushing and pulling. Concentrating all her strength she had, she felt her body begin to move with her hands through the motions. She could hear the water in the pan begin to slosh, splashes hitting her bare feet. She couldn't describe the emotion she felt' it was like the water was pushing out bad energy and pulling in positive. For a moment all she could hear was the water, she didn't hear Zuko return.

"Uncle," he said.

Katara lost all concentration, and the water fell back into the holding pan maladroitly, splashing in every direction.

"That is enough for now Katara, we will continue tomorrow." Iroh patted her back. "You did much better than I was expecting."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to gather what we need," Zuko said. "Katara I have brought these clothes for you to change in to, you will blend better in Fire Nation attire."

"How many soldiers will be traveling with you?" Iroh asked.

"Five, of the least dedicated I could pick. And I am sure that a few very loyal Dai Li will be following us for a day at least, maybe longer."

"That will make it hard to do my therapy on Katara," Iroh said thoughtfully.

Katara stood there listening intently to the arrangements that Zuko had made.

"Not necessarily," Zuko said. "We will be taking two carriages with supplies, seeing as we are not sure that we will make it to Omashu, before we discover the location of the offenders."

"What do you mean; we won't make it to Omashu?" Katara questioned.

"Well I am sure your brother and Toph, will be on the run, and my guess is that the first thing they will do, is attempt finding you and Aang. I figure based on that they will head back to where you were last."

"You think they will come here?" Katara asked surprised.

"I am counting on it."

"Why?" Katara questioned him again.

"Because the sooner we find them the sooner we can find Aang, and take my sister down and end this damn war."

Katara could hear the anger in his voice, but more than anger she heard hurt and desperation.

"How do you know that Aang isn't with them?" she asked him.

"I don't know that he isn't." Zuko placed his hand on her shoulder. "You should change; we are leaving within the hour. Uncle, is your things ready?"

"I will meet you at the post." Iroh answered, Katara then heard him take his acupuncture needles from the table then a door slid open and shut.

"Here I will help you change," said Zuko, she felt his hand on her waist, and the sash loosen. "You will be wearing a special Fire Nation uniform, one that my sister insists that her female soldiers wear. You will have plenty of places for hiding weapons, such as daggers and such." He was so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"I think you are confusing me with Mei." Katara remembered Azula's elite force, the girl with jet black hair and more weapons than a Fire Nation Army post, hidden in her sleeves and everywhere else one could be concealed. "I am not trained in that kind of combat Zuko."

"Not yet you aren't."

She felt the palm of his hand rest in the crook of her neck, his thumb on her throat caressing it gently. His touch was warm on her skin; it made her take a quick breath. She moved her hand up and slowly removed his hand from her.

"I will teach you what I know about it, you are a quick, and I am sure you will have it in no time," he said.

"Zuko, all I have ever known is Waterbending." She pulled the waist of her tunic together. "Besides when are you going to have time?"

"I am sure you know more than you think you do." She felt him pull the fabric from her hand, then slipping the tunic off her shoulders. "I have brought you clean bindings as well."

Katara felt the silk fabric begin to wrap around her breast. Zuko didn't use as much fabric as her assistant at the pavilion always had; he only went around her a few times before tucking the ends tightly. She felt him move down and untie the pants causing them to fall softly at her feet. He ran his hand down her leg and to her ankle lifting her foot gently out of the legs of the pants. She could tell he remained knelt in front of her, she could feel his breath on her lower abdomen as he began to wrap the silk fabric. She again felt her breath quicken and had to resist the urge to push her hips forward, so she could feel his lips on her skin. She felt her eyes close as she reveled in the thought.

"There," said Zuko standing. "Now for the soldier's uniform."

He had her dressed in no time; he was very precise in his tying of the sashes, pulling them tight around her waist, his fingers smoothed and pressed out any wrinkle that may have formed in the light weight fabric of the tunic.

"Thank you," said Katara, her voice hoarse. To her surprise the uniform felt light and extremely comfortable. Letting her fingers roam over the fabric, it wasn't anything like the bulky uniforms that she had seen Fire Nation Soldiers wear before. Zuko put a type of boot on her that reached up to her knees, they were soft leather, snug to her skin.

"I want you to keep this on you at all times," Zuko said, she felt his hand slip up the inner part of her thigh. He was strapping something to it, it felt cool and hard. "Uncle gave it to me many years ago; I want you to have it."

"Zuko-," she started before he interrupted.

"-no I insist, it has protected me more than my fair share, and I want you to have it." He straightened her tunic again, then stood and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Please, I want you to have it."

Katara nodded her head, in compliance with his request; it was like he stole her voice with his kiss. Suddenly she felt her hair being pulled and twisted as Zuko pulled a comb through it.

"Here let me do that," she said taking the comb from him. In minutes she had her hair twisted into a knot. "Do you have any hair pins?"

"Yes," he said placing two long wooden hair pins in her hands. "These are a family heirloom."

"Zuko, I can't take something like that," she said firmly

"Yes you can," he said closing her hand around them. "Now we must hurry, the sun will be setting soon."

Katara placed the pins in her hair then took a deep breath; her nerves were balled up in her stomach. Finally after all this time she was going to find her brother and hopefully Toph and Aang.


	9. Chapter 9

First thank you for all the reviews and adds to favorites list. It is greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA - that unfortunately belongs to someone that is not me.

Slight M near the end - Sokka in a bit of angst here.

R&R

* * *

Chapter 9 – Forest of Gaipan

_Sokka:_

_(Sunset three days after the rescue of Sokka)_

Infiltrating the Fire Nation camp had not been easy, guards were doubled and more alert than Sokka had remembered them. He had managed to find the basement where they had kept their weapons and grabbed a new machete and bow and arrows; he sorely missed his boomerang. Toph and Aang did major damage to the barracks and prison hold, many of the prisoners escaped and helped them fight off the guards. An older woman that Sokka had gotten to know helped him gather supplies as much as she could and get them to Appa. By the time they left the camp there wasn't much left for the Fire Nation to guard, and the prisoners seemed to have been in control. He only hoped it would stay that way once they gone.

They had decided that they would head towards Gaipan, and search for the Freedom Fighters' or what was left of them before heading to Ba Sing Se. Sokka had heard the soldiers in the compound talking about a resistance there. He didn't know if it was Jet and his gang or not, but it was worth a try to attempt gathering recruits.

Mostly flying at night and resting during the day, so Appa wouldn't be spotted as easily. So far it had proved to be a good plan. They were nearing the edge of the forest of Gaipan, the sun was setting to the west of them, and days seemed to be getting shorter and cooler.

Sokka hadn't had much to say to Aang over the last couple of days, only to ask him to pass him something to eat. He just couldn't imagine why Aang would abandon his duty again, knowing what had nearly happened the last time. Aang was different, he was fighting a war, but not the one he was needed in. Sokka figured out after overhearing him and Toph the night before that Aang was still having trouble letting go of his earthly attachments. He could only assume this was Katara.

But right now that was the last of Sokka's concern; he wanted to find his sister. A day didn't pass that she wasn't at front of his thoughts, hoping and praying that she wasn't being held captive like he was, or worse, being held in the Fire Nation palace as a concubine. He may have seemed like an oblivious brother, but he knew that Katara was an attractive girl. Mostly he tried to ignore the looks he had observed from Zuko in her direction and Jet when he was around. Katara was just too kind hearted for her own good; she always gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. That was usually what ended up hurting her, she believed that people could change, she believed in the greater good.

Though he never felt closer to Toph, don't think for a minute that she backed down from him. She always had her way of putting him in perspective with things, usually at the end of a very heated and frustrating debate. He would never understand the opposite sex completely, this he was comfortable with; who would want to be inside their ever changing minds. Toph had made him a new boomerang out of some fire nation metal they found, it wasn't his old one, but it had its value to him. He sharpened it while they flew at night, trying to keep his mind from slipping into pessimistic thoughts.

"I think we should just walk the rest of the way in," Sokka said as the last of the suns rays filtered through the tall canopy of trees.

"I think your right Sokka." Aang stroked Momo who was on his shoulder.

"Yeah, if there are any of Jet's people around, they will find us before we find them." Sokka adjusted his bow and arrow.

"You have no argument from me; I prefer to be on the ground, where I can see." Toph knelt down putting her hand on the earth. "So far all I can see is us."

"From what I understood, Azula didn't waste much of her efforts here, mostly because soldiers that were sent here to take down the resistance were never heard from again," Sokka said in a low voice. "So maybe we won't have to deal with any of them."

They walked in silence for an hour maybe longer, the air getting cooler as the last rays of the sun disappeared. No sign of anyone in the forest; Sokka was beginning to think that maybe there was no resistance here any more. Momo began to chatter and move about on top of Aang's head. Toph stopped suddenly and turned to Sokka and Aang then pointed in the direction ahead of them. Sokka absently removed the boomerang, and he noticed Aang tighten his grip on his staff.

Toph moved forward very slowly, then suddenly she stomped the ground and moved her hands swiftly, producing four watchmen from behind a thicket of trees and rocks. All of which were groaning in discomfort when Toph sent them piling one on top of the other. Sokka noticed they weren't dressed in Fire Nation clothing, yet they looked like they had pieced together uniforms from scraps they had recovered from here and there.

The three of them closed in on them, Sokka with his boomerang ready to attack. Aang with his staff directed at their heads and Toph in her bending stance.

"Who are you?" Sokka demanded.

"Come now Sokka, don't tell me you have forgotten us that quickly," a voice said from the trees above.

"Jet?" Sokka looked up above him to see a shadowing figure squatting on a large tree branch.

"The one and only." Jet slid down on a rope to the ground where they were.

Sokka was actually surprised to see him still alive. The last time he had in fact seen Jet was beneath Lake Laogai, and he was hurt pretty bad. None of them thought he would make it out alive.

"I thought you were-," Sokka started.

"-dead," replied Jet. "Pretty damn near was."

Sokka couldn't see him very good in the moonlight that was barely making it to the ground through the thick canopy. His hair was much longer, and he limped as he walked toward them. From behind him they were joined by a much taller Smellerbee, she still had the red paint on her face, but she had grown up quite a bit. Sokka was as surprised by her appearance as he was Toph's. Longshot followed close behind her, he only nodded his head to Sokka.

"Don't let him fool you Sokka; Long Feng nearly did kill him." Smellerbee placed her hand on Jet's shoulder.

Sokka noticed Jet looking around.

"Where's Katara?" he asked.

"We don't know," Toph answered moving closer to Sokka.

Jet didn't respond he only chewed on the piece of grass between his teeth.

"Why don't you all come back to camp, and we can catch up there," said Smellerbee. "You look hungry and tired." She turned and motioned for them to follow her.

Aang moved forward first, walking past Jet, with Appa by his side and Momo on his shoulder. Sokka was hesitant to move.

"Are you coming Sokka?" Jet asked him.

Toph put her hand on his arm.

"Come on Sokka," she said.

Hesitantly Sokka moved forward and followed Jet and Aang, with Toph by his side. He hadn't forgotten that day when Jet tried to do away with him. He couldn't help but be cautious of him. The only thing they had in common was their extreme dislike for the Fire Nation. Sokka never trusted him after he deceived and manipulated Katara, turning her against him. Another example of how she always let her emotions rule her.

"You still don't trust him do you?" Toph asked him.

"I don't know," he answered, keeping his eyes on Jet.

"Right now he's all we have Sokka."

"Yeah, I know." They continued to walk forward through the forest.

Sokka couldn't believe his eyes, when they came up on a small village situated in the trees. Jet's "little gang" had grown to the size of a small village. There were several hundred people; women, men and children roamed the encampment.

"Meet the new Freedom Fighter's," Jet said as he stood on the edge of the camp.

Several fires were set on the ground, people sitting around eating and talking, but they all stopped when they entered. Appa drew most of the attention, he was very hard to ignore. Several children ran up to him and began petting him, asking Aang if they could get on his back. Momo was happier than ever, all the attention and Lychee nuts coming his way.

"Most of these people are refugees," Smellerbee said. "We have some deserters from the Fire Nation army."

"Make your selves at home," Jet said as a little boy ran past them chasing a group of young girls. "We have food and healers if you need them."

"Thanks Jet," said Toph still holding to Sokka's arm.

"You guys can stay with me," Jet said, moving in the direction of one of the larger huts in the camp.

"I think I will just stay outside with Appa," Aang said, patting the large fury beast on the head. Momo jumped on to Toph as she and Sokka followed Jet. Sokka looked back at Aang who was staring around the camp at the devastation of the Fire Nation.

Jet's hut was nice and roomy, a metal stove in the center of the floor. It looked as if he always expected company, or perhaps more refugees. Several beds lined each wall, all with fresh clothes on them.

"I keep beds ready for those that may arrive in need of assistance." Jet gestured to the beds. "Sometimes we get a few families a night. I just hoped that by now we would all be free from the Fire Nation."

"Yeah, I think we all did." Sokka sat on the edge of one of the beds.

"Aren't you all still wanted by the Fire Nation? The Duke confiscated some wanted posters of you guys from some Fire Nation a night or so ago." Jet moved across the room. "You know news of your escape and Aang's return has swept through here like a storm."

"Yeah we are," Toph snorted.

"You really don't know where Katara is?" asked Jet, he turned around and took a hot pot of tea from the stove.

"No, we don't," Sokka answered resolutely. "That's why we came here."

"You thought she would be here?" Jet handed him a cup of tea, then one to Toph.

"We think she may still be in Ba Sing Se," Toph answered taking the hot cup.

"Why?" he asked with a genuine concern.

"I don't know how much you know about the attack on Ba Sing Se, about four years ago, shortly after Aang disappeared, but to make a long story short." Toph took a sip of her tea then continued, "We all got separated, and Sokka was captured by Mai and TyLee and taken to Azula, where he was sent to a prison camp near Omashu. I made it away only by the grace of Appa, with Momo, and we haven't seen Katara since.

"Wasn't Prince Zuko and his Uncle with you guys then?" Jet asked another question.

"They were, both when Aang disappeared, and when we were ambushed in Ba Sing Se," Sokka said with hatred. "If you ask me I think Zuko was setting us up the whole time. It wouldn't have been the first time."

Jet narrowed his eyes; Sokka could tell he was in deep thought.

"What can I do to help?" Jet stood.

"Now that Aang is back, we need as many as we can gather. I know it will be hard to convince people to fight and rise up again, but we have to try." Sokka took a deep breath before continuing, "We are heading to Ba Sing Se to find Katara."

"People have lost faith in the Avatar, and I can't say that I blame them," Jet commented. "But I think we can gather a pretty substantial army. Azula may not think so, but she has few allies left, even her own soldiers and people are seeking refuge from her."

"The prison camp where I was being held was in control by the prisoners when we left, they may need some reinforcements there," Sokka added. "But our first mission is Katara."

"I understand," Jet stated. "You will forgive me, I can't come with you." Jet looked away briefly. "Smellerbee was right, Long Feng nearly killed me and I haven't been the same since, and besides, I have another responsibility here."

Sokka looked at Jet puzzled, and then from another room entered a young woman, about Katara's age; very pretty and very with child.

"I would like for you both to meet Jin," Jet said introducing her. "She is from Ba Sing Se, a refugee. She came here several years ago, with her little brother. Jin this is Sokka and Toph."

"It's so nice to meet you." She bowed her head to them. "Jet has told me about you both."

"She is expecting our child very soon." Jet smiled as he laid his hand on her very large belly. "Near death experiences makes a man rethink his life."

Sokka was sure that his face was etched in shock. He just never pictured Jet to be the settling down type.

"Of course we understand Jet," Toph said as she sat beside Sokka, placing her hand on his knee, squeezing it hard.

"Yeah of course," Sokka forced out in a squelch.

"I will do what I can from here."

"We appreciate any help you can give us Jet," Toph thanked him.

"Now if you will excuse us, Jin has a visit with the healer."

Jet and Jin left, leaving the two warriors behind in the hut.

"I never really pegged Jet for the family guy." Sokka shook his head.

"Is there something the matter with that?"

"No, I guess not. Babies have never been my sort of thing, they are so squishy."

Toph laughed.

"What? They cry, whine, and want feeding all the time."

"Like you." She smiled at him.

"Me? I have you know I do not cry," he said defensively. "And I am not squishy."

"A baby wouldn't be such a bad thing Sokka."

"How could you bring a baby into a world like this, it's – it's inhumane."

"So you're saying your parents were inhumane?"

He groaned he knew he would not win this argument, with her in a million years.

"Yes, and so were yours." He leaned forward and kissed her. "I'm starving."

"See there you go, you want feeding."

"A warrior needs his sustenance."

"Careful, you don't want to hurt your self with such big words."

Sokka laughed and kissed Toph again.

"I hate you," he said with a growl.

"I can tell your lying." She lay back on the bed pulling him with her.

Sokka kissed her again, only this time lingering on her mouth. Over the last few days she had become his comfort. Imagine that, Toph a comfort. Yet he felt the urge to pull away, not allow any further involvement on either part. Relationships never seemed to work out for Sokka; usually they ended in death of the one he was involved in. The thought must have hindered his reaction.

"Sokka?" Toph's voice was soft.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking," he said looking down at her, again.

"I thought we already established the basics," said Toph with a smirk.

Sokka was silent as his finger traced the outline of Toph's face.

"Talk to me, I can only read your reactions not your mind Sokka." Toph had managed to switch positions with Sokka, now she was sitting on top of him.

How he wished she hadn't done that, it made it so much harder for him to tell her that he didn't want anything happening to her. And how that all the women in his life ended up disappearing, most of the time through death. He was fairly certain that this bit of intimate information wouldn't sway Toph's decision.

"I don't know if you have noticed Toph, but my luck in the love department doesn't usually pan out." He placed his hands on the tops of her thighs.

"And so you are going to let that affect us because why?" she asked unfazed.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you is all." He sighed heavily.

"Sokka listen to me," she said as she placed her hands on his chest. "If the years take away every memory that we have, then we would just be blank souls wandering the earth. I don't want you to forget about Yue or Suki, which would be like asking you to forget about Katara or asking me to forget about you. I have loved you for a long time now, and I want to just live in the here and now. What happens, well it will just happen." Her words were profound. "Besides, it wasn't your fault with Yue or Suki. Yue did what she did to protect her people and save Aang, and from what you have told me about her, she was brave, like you."

"It _was_ my fault, I didn't protect her, and I wasn't there when Suki was attacked by Azula-,"

"Sokka," Toph cut him off, "you can't change someone's destiny for them, we decide our own fate, and _if_ is a big word, when it comes to the outcome of a situation. We don't know how things would turn out _if_ we had done this and _if_ we had done that, think about it, would I be as good at earthbending _if_ I weren't blind? Who knows, personally I don't want to find out.

"Sure I would be able to see, but then who knows what I would be _if_ I could see. You understand what I am trying to say to you Sokka?" she asked pertinently.

In a single swift motion, Sokka sat up and wrapped his arms around Toph, pressing her body to his. His lips found and captured hers in a kiss that was unexpectedly gentle and almost nurturing. "You always have a way of making me see things in a different light Toph, thank you," he said his mouth brushing against her cheek.

"My pleasure Sokka," she said as he saw the signs of a telltale heat of a blush slipping into her cheeks.

He was sure that was something most people didn't get to view very often, Toph blushing. The truth was there were quite few people who fell short of the charisma and bravado that Toph possessed and that Sokka so had begun to depend upon. He was fairly certain that there were few people that Toph let get her off balance, and he couldn't help but be fascinated when she was that way.

Immediately he felt the swell in his groin as she kissed him again. This had been the first time they were alone since the night she had rescued him. Yes he could admit that, he was rescued by a woman, the manly Water Tribe Warrior. Sokka began to remove her shirt, his lips moving down kissing the soft flesh there. The flickering of the lamps in the room danced off her skin, making it even more appealing to him. Suddenly Sokka felt his hardness grasped in a firm, yet gentle closure, he tensed momentarily then eased as Toph moved her hand slowly over his need.

It was as if time was trapped in a cocoon, as she undressed him, her hands roaming deliberately over his body. She was looking at him again, only this time taking more time as she did so. Sokka laid back bringing Toph with him, they were both oblivious to anything but each other. She sucked in a tight breath as a wave of her heat anointed him as he entered her. He heard his throat release a moan of gratitude as she rocked back and forth in fluid motions. Her hair hanging down her back provided the perfect hold as he felt the white heat surge through his body to hers. Her nails dug deep in his shoulders before her head came to rest in the crook of his neck. Their breathing slowly was drowned out by the noise outside the hut. It took them both a moment to realize where they were again.

Now sitting in the middle of the bed, they both jumped when the door opened. Toph turned her head quickly to see who was intruding.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for someone," said the woman in the door, immediately covering her eyes.

"Suki?" Sokka said shocked as he shifted, moving Toph unceremoniously to the bed.

"Suki!" echoed Toph with a slight agitation.

"Sokka?" said the woman in the door way with her mouth agape. Her eyes darted back and forth to the naked woman on the bed, to Sokka who was quickly pulling on his pants. "I can see I am interrupting." She lowered her head and backed out the door.

Sokka closed his eyes momentarily, and looked down at Toph who had made no attempt to cover herself.

"Toph," he said with despondency.

She didn't say anything only held her hand up gesturing to the door. Sokka did something much unexpected, even of himself. He pulled Toph up by her held out hand bringing her to her knees on the bed and kissed her flush on the lips.

"I'll be back." He grabbed his shirt and hastily put it on as he headed out the door to find Suki.

* * *

A/N: Okay so the Season three episode was fantastic - Not thrilled about the Mai Zuko thing, but that is why I am here - to put my twist on things. I will incorporate things in the third season if it fits what I already have panned out. Please don't get offended when I stray from canon. As we don't know what happened yet to Jet or the Kyoshi Warriors, this is how I am incorporating it...

Apologies for the delay in getting up the chapter, I think I am in over my head with leading a new GS troop and my son injuring his hand doing a little "Foggy Swamp Style" bending on a tree. Work as always intereferes with what I want to do. 

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own ATLA - They blong to Nickelodeon and Mike and Bryan!

R&R but mostly ENJOY!

**M** Warning!

* * *

Chapter 10 – Windows to the Soul

_**Zuko:**_

Zuko stood back and looked at Katara; she looked like one of Azula's female warriors. The only thing that would give her away were her eyes; but as long as she kept the hat on, no one should notice. He prayed that he was doing the right thing by taking her with him; he could not stand to loose another woman that he loved to Azula. Flashes of his mother and Mai flickered in his mind's eye; the shocked look on Mai's face when Azula pushed the sharp dagger through her heart. He shook his head trying to clear the memory. He must have been silent for too long.

"Zuko?" Katara said evenly, reaching her hand toward him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," he lied. "The sun will be setting soon, we must get going." He took Katara by the hand. "If any one asks you are on my elite team of skilled assassins. Keep your head down, do not make eye contact."

"Why?" she asked puzzled at his instructions.

"Your eyes they will be a dead give away, seeing as Water Tribe are scarce and if they are seen, well please just keep your head down."

She nodded her head seeming to understand his request. Good, he had hoped she would be reasonable about his plan.

"You must walk just a step behind me; do you think you can do that? I will have one end of this near invisible silk thread and you will hold the other."

Again she nodded her head.

Zuko felt the nerves fray in his stomach and spread through his body like a disease. All they had to do was make it through town and to the post where there escape was waiting.

"One last thing, you will need to carry these," he said as he strapped his broadswords to her back. "Be very careful with them, you could hurt your self if you don't know how to use them."

To his surprise, Katara removed the swords from their sheath and moved around with them, twisting and turning slicing the air.

"I think I can manage." She placed them back in the cover on her back.

"I thought you said you didn't know anything about that kind of combat."

"No, what I said was I wasn't trained in the kind of combat that Mai was trained in, I never said I couldn't use a blade or in this case a pair of them. Are you forgetting that my brother has a thing for weaponry made from cold hard steel?"

She had a point; Sokka could use any weapon that was handed him, though he was partial to his boomerang. Zuko never got the hang of it, and stuck with his broadswords instead.

"Just be careful okay?" he said. "Are you ready?" He placed the conical bamboo hat on her head and tied the black ribbon under her chin.

She nodded her head, anxious. He took a deep breath and kissed her gently on the lips before leading her out the door. Once outside, Zuko turned and shot several fire blasts into his apartment, filling the rooms with red hot flames.

He placed the silk thread in Katara's hand and she folded them in front of her, he placed his hands behind his back and they began to walk at a brisk pace towards the busy streets of Ba Sing Se. He could hear her cadence keeping in perfect time with his; he could smell the smoke of his burning house filling the air. It didn't take long for the people that were idly walking past to start screaming and calling for help.

"FIRE! FIRE!" He heard the sound of voices yelling.

He continued walking, never looking back, he hoped that when he returned to Ba Sing Se, it would be under different pretenses. Quickening his pace as the sun was setting over the outer wall; Zuko pulled Katara along with him. He could see the soldiers' post just ahead, the carriages and soldiers waiting for him to arrive. He could see his uncle approaching from the side, his head completely shaved along with all but one long braided part of his beard. Zuko would not have known who it was if his uncle hadn't told him the plan. He was dressed in Fire Nation colors and sported a few bags that looked like medicine bags.

"Good you're here," he said sharply as he approached. "Men, get the good doctor's bags and load them in the carriage," Zuko ordered the soldiers. "Doctor Kahn will be accompanying us on our journey."

Zuko led Katara to the carriage in which they would ride; she stepped in, followed by Iroh. Zuko gave his soldiers a few last orders while he was attempting to inconspicuously search the area for Dai Li. He didn't see any, but he was sure they were watching. Giving his final set of orders and checking the rhinos and supplies one last time Zuko climbed on top of one of the saddled rhinos taking the lead, heading the caravan of soldiers and carriages south.

Zuko and his uncle had devised to stay close to the well traveled paths, in order to keep down suspicions of the soldiers and any Dai Li that may have followed. Not only would they be able to obtain additional supplies they would be able to find a more private place for his uncle to do his treatment on Katara.

They had been traveling long enough for the moon to be high in the red colored skies before Zuko had them stop on the east side of Full Moon Bay for a rest. The animals needed fresh water and resting, for a while before moving on. He was getting hungry and he was certain that his uncle would be feeling the same.

"Be sure to tie up the ostrich horses," Zuko said in an authoritative manner to one of the soldiers. "We will rest here for a while, feed and water the horses."

Turning to another soldier he ordered him to gather wood for a camp fire and get some food ready. After giving all his commands and orders for setting up a temporary camp he made his way to the carriage that held Iroh and Katara.

"We are stopping for a while," he said as he slid open the door to the carriage. He stopped and looked at Katara oddly who had some grayish paste covering her eyes. Climbing in, he closed the door behind him.

Noticing his concern his uncle obliged the answer to the question on his face.

"It is an ointment that I made, it may help her to regain some of her sight, and it is also excellent for the skin."

"Why are we stopping," Katara asked turning her head in the direction of his voice.

"The animals need to rest, and the men are getting hungry. It will be several more hours before we make it to Full Moon Bay, and then we will take a Fire Navy ship across. I shouldn't have any trouble acquiring one."

She looked rather amusing sitting there with her eyes slathered in the gray ointment. Zuko was glad that she could not see the smirk on his face as she spoke.

"It should take us about a day to cross the bay; there we will set back out on foot."

Iroh took Katara's hand and placed a damp cloth in it.

"Here wipe the ointment from your eyes."

She did as his uncle requested.

"Are either of you hungry?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, I'm starving," Katara said as she finished wiping the ointment from her eyes.

"Roast duck sounds wonderful," Iroh said patting his large tummy.

"We won't be having roast duck uncle," Zuko said in the most serious tone. "It will most likely be fish that the soldiers catch."

The soldiers returned with some fish and some wild vegetation that they had found growing nearby. Zuko insisted that Katara be the first to eat, followed by himself. He watched her eat the fish soup that the soldiers had made over the open campfire. His uncle had put in several drops of some liquid herb before she ate. She never looked up from her bowl, not even to acknowledge one of the soldiers asking her if she would like more. She placed her bowl beside her and said nothing before asking to return to the carriage.

Weeks had past since they had set out on their search for the Avatar and Katara's brother. He had not seen any Dai Li, but he still kept a watchful eye for them. It seemed that every where they had traveled Zuko gathered news of refugee's presence in different places. When they reached Omashu, the prison camp was in the strong hold of the prisoners there. The center of the city still had some Fire Nation soldiers attempting to keep what they perceived as order.

Katara was getting restless in their search; he could tell her patience was wearing thin. She barely had spoken two words to him in the last week; she was distancing her self from him. His uncle continued to do his treatments on her. It was hard for her to practice her water bending with the constant watch of the soldiers. She would not look in the direction of his voice when he talked to her; she avoided his touch at all costs. Zuko couldn't understand why she was so distant all of a sudden.

He had asked her where she thought they should head next; he was running out of leads and resources. His soldiers were as restless as Katara was. So before leaving Omashu he had dismissed his soldiers to stay there in the city. He was sitting in his room; going over the information he had gathered trying to figure out their next move when a soft knock came at the door.

"Sorry for interrupting you Prince Zuko," his uncle said.

"It's okay uncle." He did not look up from his papers and scrolls. "Did you get any where with her?"

"Not really," said Iroh walking towards the low table Zuko was sitting at.

Zuko sighed out in frustration.

"She did say that she thinks her brother and the Avatar will be heading back to where they were separated."

"She thinks we should head back to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked in an unbelievable tone. "I can't go back to Ba Sing Se, not yet." Zuko stood and began to pace. "She didn't say why all of a sudden she won't talk to me and avoids me like the plague?"

Iroh held up his hands. "She is frustrated and tired."

"I know uncle," Zuko said and stopped his pacing. "Thank you, you should ready your things we are leaving. Take only what is necessary, we will be traveling lighter, only one carriage."

It had been almost four days since they had left Omashu traveling along the coast as much as possible; food and water were more readily available. The weather had turned cooler still and they were sleeping in caves and hollowed out coves where they could find them. The sun was setting behind the mountains and Zuko began looking for a place to camp for the night. He had found a cave near a water source and decided they should stay there for the night.

His uncle had gone fishing while he readied the fire for cooking. Before long his uncle was back with a nice catch of fish. After they had eaten and Iroh did some acupuncture on Katara his uncle decided it was time for him to turn in.

The moon was shining in the edge of the cave it was nearly full. The sky still held its reddish hue, and fire and ash were evident as always in the air. He sat and watched Katara while she meditated at the edge of the cave for a long time. Finally when she turned in for the night he fell asleep listening to the crackling of the fire.

Zuko shivered a bit in his sleeping bag and woke up with clouded eyes and the sounds of Uncle Iroh's snores. The fire had died down and he got up to put some more wood on. At first he did not notice the empty sleeping bag lying between him and his uncle.

She was gone. His eyes widened searching the immediate area for her. He felt almost panic stricken as he moved forward holding out a ball of flame in his hands to light the dark woods ahead of him. A few minutes passed and he still did not see her; but he heard the sound of falling water ahead. He continued moving forward to the sound of the water. Zuko came out of the thicket of bamboo into a small lagoon; water was rushing over an undersized water fall, mo more than ten or twelve feet high. At the water's edge stood Katara.

Remaining at a distance he watched her in silence. She knelt down and placed her hands in the water bringing them to her face letting it run over her cheeks. Slowly she removed her clothing dropping them to the bank. Leaving the wooden hair pins that he had given her in her hair and the dagger strapped to her leg, she stepped into the water.

The light of the moon was dancing across her back, the silver reflecting off her hair. He cursed him self when he stepped on a pile of bamboo twigs and she turned her head. He felt as if every movement she made was in slow motion, the blinking of her eyes, her simple breathing. The innocent look that she still somehow managed to posses plagued his soul. Every time he looked at her he felt as if he had invaded something secret. She moved little by little into the pool until the water was waist high.

She cupped her hands and filled them with water and brought them to her face again and again. Zuko studied her in her element, she was relaxed and at peace. Gently she brought the water to her with out cupping her hands. Her arms moved fluidly just like back in the pavilion; the water imbibed her. She was bending.

He wanted to touch her; feel her as she dominated her facet. He heard the sound of his boots hit the soft earth beside him; his clothes landing in that silent thud beside hers. She had _not_ spared him a _touch,_ a kiss, _nothing_ since they left Ba Sing Se. He could feel his element running rampant through his body, heating his blood as the icy water engulfed his feet and legs. The sound of the water rushing off the rocks filled his ears as the bitter cold liquid now surrounded his lower abdomen. He could feel the water around him warm from his body heat.

Pulling Katara's back to him, he felt his heat radiated even more. She did not falter with his sudden command of her body, her concentration was deep. Sliding his hands down her shoulders moving his arms with hers, he felt her allow him to bend the water with her. His muscled arms seemed to be no match for her slender ones as they moved in circles. The water was the only barrier between them. Zuko felt his manhood swell to an excruciating existence as her backside pressed against him; the steam rose from the water beside them.

Moving his arms back up hers and then down her shoulders to her hips pulling her flush against him, making her more aware of his desire. He wanted to feel the soft touch of her lips on his, the intoxicating taste. A little rougher than he meant to, his hand forced her chin up and around exposing her mouth to him. Damn his impulsiveness, he thought as he kissed her, pressing his tongue deeper past her lips. He heard her water fall, soaking them both in a wave of freezing cold.

She kissed him, her mouth as hungry as his. An open mouth moan escaped his lips as his throbbing sex pressed into her pubis. Once again he took Katara by the chin, lifting her face up so that he could look into her eyes. Dark lashes curled up, a casing of deep blue stared at him; moving back and forth. A forced and shocked breath escaped his lungs. A scared curve formed her mouth. She could see him.

Zuko tried to say something to her, but he couldn't. He embraced her, and then gently forced his tongue between her lips, kissed her violently. Suddenly she stopped him, her hand between their mouths.

"Zuko," she said in a whisper, her hand protecting her lips lowered slowly and he devoured her mouth again.

What ever it was she had wanted to say to him never made it into words. She never told him that she could see him; she didn't have too. He lifted her, and she whispered her assent, then he moved her up and down on his throbbing organ. She had thrown her head back, teeth clenched. Instantly his hand brought her head back to where he could see her eyes, watch her as she trembled in his arms in a frenzied release. At last he felt his release spill into her. His one hand grasping hard around her waist, while the other kept her head in place, his eyes locked with hers. He could see the fear in her eyes, the fear of the pleasure that she had sought – the pleasure with him.

She was once again silent, lying beside him in her sleeping bag. No words were spoken except the brief sound of his name she had said in the lagoon. Zuko tried to go to sleep, but it was not coming to him. The echo of his name in her voice played over and over in his head. The look in her eyes staring back into his, the battle she was fighting silently with herself. He could see there was something she needed to say to him, but she didn't, he had wandered why. Never before had she held her tongue especially not to him.

He rolled over and saw her motionless form, her back to him. Her dark hair fell off her shoulders and to the cave floor, he was fairly certain she was not asleep. Respecting her silence, Zuko closed his eyes and attempted sleep once again. 

* * *

AN: I struggled a bit with this chapter, I have re-written it three times. I know it is a bit sketchy and vague as to Katara's actions but I promise in due time you will understand.

Thank you for all the great reviews and views of this story. I am having fun writing it. - Oh and since I am trying to stck to a bit of canon - I decided that Mei is dead. Yeah so there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay for those of you who missed it, I reloaded the prologue with Chapter 1 which made it look like I didn't update a while back when I did. Sorry for anyone who missed that. You may want to go back and read Chapter 10 before preceeding. There are NO warning's in this chapter. The chapter title is sucky, sorry. Sorry it took so long for me to update, I have been extremely busy.**

**R&R and ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ATLA!**

* * *

Chapter 11- Ray of Hope

_Aang:_

They had been traveling for several days; Sokka hadn't spoken to him much. Toph was there to lend an ear and advice when he asked for it. Infiltrating the prison hold wasn't easy, but they made it out with enough supplies to last two weeks or more if they were careful. Chilly air had been settling in, making him thankful that he was traveling with Appa and his friends.

Gaipan was their best place to start for recruiting Sokka thought, and since he had always been kind of their leader before Aang saw no reason to remove him from the position now. They flew when they could, and encountered very few people when they walked. Of course most people still believed him dead, so when they saw him they didn't recognize him. He discovered that the vision that most people held in their minds was a thirteen year old kid, not a grown man. Once again he left every village with a heavy heart and guilt as he saw first hand the devastation the Fire Nation still wreaked on the land.

It had been a long week and Aang was gathering firewood, while Toph and Sokka were setting up the camp. He had made a fire in the middle of camp and began cooking the fish that Sokka had caught. As usual the only conversation that took place was a few words between Sokka and Toph. Aang just listened as he always did; it was weird he had to admit not to have them arguing over every little thing these days. Very few things got either of them in an uproar anymore. It made camp a lot quieter, he wished Katara could have been there to hear the silence.

As his thoughts drifted to Katara he hadn't even noticed that Sokka had turned in for the night.

"I said what has your tongue twinkle toes?" Toph asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," he answered her.

Aang stared at Toph who was now up and moving around the campfire closer to him.

"Care to talk about it?" she said.

"Where did I go wrong Toph?" he asked abruptly. "Why can't I let go?"

"You mean Katara."

"Yes," he said throwing a stick into the dying fire. "Why didn't she love me, why can't she love me. Why can't she love me like…,"

"Aang," said Toph placing her hand on Aang's. "Katara does love you; she will never stop loving you."

"Why did she choose him then?" Aang said closing his eyes lowering his head.

"I don't have an answer Aang." Toph pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "You know that there is always something she sees that we don't," she paused and then punched Aang slightly on the shoulder, "and I'm not just saying that because I'm blind."

Aang took a deep breath.

"I know, but why did she have to see it in _him_?"

"Let me ask you a question?"

Aang turned his head, his eyes staring straight into Toph's. They looked more tiered than he remembered.

"Did you ever tell Katara that you loved her Aang, I mean loved her loved her?"

Aang didn't answer. He thought he made it clear to Katara his feelings for her and for a time he thought she felt the same way.

"Would it make it any easier if it were anyone else? Or is it just that it _is_ _him_?"

Aang knew it would be hard for him to accept who ever it was, but it being the Prince of the Fire Nation made it harder. He always hoped somewhere in the back of his mind she was doing it to gain an advantage over Zuko, or that maybe he was blackmailing her with something; anything but the fact that she actually liked, or even loved him. He probably could have even gotten to like Zuko better him self if it weren't for the fact he was trying to take what wasn't his; and he was even engaged. It also didn't help that Sokka and Toph were okay with him being around. They weren't best friends or anything, but Zuko and Sokka had more in common with all the weaponry that they both loved to show out with.

Iroh was always a pleasure and it never failed he always gave advice that made Aang feel like he should run and hide in a cave. Though he knew Iroh was right, just like Pathik and Roku, you control your own destiny; you can not control someone else's.

"I take it by your silence, that it makes it harder because it's him."

Aang nodded his head.

"Is that why you left Aang?" He heard the disappointment in her voice.

"It's so complicated."

"It's only as complicated as you make it."

Toph patted Aang's hand again then she joined Sokka in the earth tent. Aang laid his sleeping bag next to Appa and snuggled in close to the beast. Momo curled up at his head. Aang stared up at the night sky, the red hue still present. His mind wandered to the people he had seen in the villages, to the people who once again had suffered needlessly because of his shortcomings. Then he thought of Katara, he wandered where she was; he felt in his heart that she wasn't in any harm, or not in any immediate danger. He had had a few visions of her over the years, none clear but she seemed okay.

Aang had made up his mind that when they found her, and they would find her, he would tell her everything. And he would have to accept the consequences of his actions and non actions. Katara had saved him, brought him back from the dead, risked her life for his more times than he cared to remember, and best way he could repay her was to run and hide from her, cause her more pain and anguish.

Aang woke the next morning; the sun had come too soon. He had not slept well in days and he was beginning to feel it. Once they cleaned up camp they headed began traveling in the direction of Gaipan again. The sun was setting when they entered the edge of the forest. The day had been long as usual and Aang's thoughts were a million miles away. Sokka suggested they walk through the forest, if any of Jet's people were around they would find them first.

Toph was glad to be on the ground, flying wasn't her cup of tea. She felt the ground to see if she could feel anyone around. They all were more alert as they walked further into the forest. Toph stopped and then pointed in the direction ahead of them, Sokka took out his boomerang and Aang tightened his grip on his staff.

Toph moved forward very slowly, then suddenly she stomped the ground and moved her hands swiftly, producing four watchmen from behind a thicket of trees and rocks. All of which were groaning in discomfort when Toph sent them piling one on top of the other.

The three of them closed in on them, Sokka with his boomerang ready to attack. Aang with his staff directed at their heads and Toph in her bending stance.

"Who are you?" Sokka demanded.

"Come now Sokka, don't tell me you have forgotten us that quickly," a voice said from the trees above.

Aang looked up and to his surprise he saw Jet standing high on a tree branch.

"The one and only." Jet slid down on a rope to the ground where they were.

"I thought you were-," Sokka started.

"-dead," replied Jet. "Pretty damn near was."

Aang was as shocked as Sokka to see Jet alive. He felt for sure that he was near death when they left him beneath Lake Laogai. He did notice that he had a very bad limp as he walked toward them. And as usual Smellerbee and Longshot weren't far behind him.

"Don't let him fool you Sokka; Long Feng nearly did kill him." Smellerbee placed her hand on Jet's shoulder.

Aang's eyes widened when he got a full glimpse of Smellerbee; like Toph she was no longer a little girl. She still sported the very short hair and red paint on her face, just a taller more shapely body.

"Where's Katara?" he asked.

"We don't know," Toph answered moving closer to Sokka.

Jet didn't respond he only chewed on the piece of grass between his teeth.

"Why don't you all come back to camp, and we can catch up there," said Smellerbee. "You look hungry and tired." She turned and motioned for them to follow her.

Aang moved forward first, walking past Jet, with Appa by his side and Momo on his shoulder. Sokka was hesitant to move.

"Are you coming Sokka?" Jet asked him.

Aang looked over his shoulder; Toph put her hand on Sokka's arm.

"Come on Sokka," she said.

Hesitantly Sokka moved forward and followed Jet with Toph by his side. They weren't very far from the camp; Aang couldn't believe his eyes when he saw all the people. This was more than a camp this was a small village, looked to be a couple of hundred people living there.

"Meet the new Freedom Fighter's," Jet said as he stood on the edge of the camp.

Appa moaned with appreciation at all the attention he was getting from the children. Momo was dancing around and eating the Lychee nuts that were being tossed his way.

"Most of these people are refugees," Smellerbee said. "We have some deserters from the Fire Nation army."

"Make your selves at home," Jet said as a little boy ran past them chasing a group of young girls. "We have food and healers if you need them."

"Thanks Jet," said Toph still holding to Sokka's arm.

"You guys can stay with me," Jet said, moving in the direction of one of the larger huts in the camp.

"I think I will just stay outside with Appa," Aang said, patting the large fury beast on the head. Momo jumped on to Toph as she and Sokka followed Jet. Aang couldn't help but stare at the people around the camp, women, children, soldiers. Slowly he and Appa walked further into camp. Appa found him a nice soft bed of hay to lie in underneath a huge tree. Aang groomed him and fed him, his full attention focused on his longtime friend.

"Hello Avatar Aang."

Aang turned around.

"Ying?" said Aang, and glanced down at the small child that was holding the woman's hand.

"I wanted Hope to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Avatar Aang," said the little girl. Her long hair hung in braids over her shoulders and her big brown eyes stared up at Aang as she curtsied.

Aang knelt down in front of the little girl.

"It's nice to meet you too." Aang took her small hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"My mom and dad have told me all about how you helped them through the Serpent's Pass, and how your friend the water bender helped my mom have me. She says if it weren't for you and your friends that I might not be here today."

Aang listened to the little girl talk. He felt a smile on his lips, as he only had just thought about that very moment only days ago.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping my mommy and daddy Avatar Aang." Hope bowed again to him.

"You're quite welcome, but your mom is right I didn't do it alone, I had a lot of help from some very special people." Aang was still holding her hand in his.

"Run along and play now Hope," Ying said to her daughter.

Aang and Ying watched as Hope made her way back to a group of her little friends.

"Where are your friends Avatar Aang?" Ying asked him quietly. "I would love for Katara to see what she helped bring into the world."

"I'm sure she would like that," Aang said turning his attention back to Ying.

"Your friend Suki, the Kyoshi Warrior that helped us also is here in this village," said Ying.

"She is?" Aang looked back Ying.

"Why don't you come and join us for dinner Avatar Aang, we would be honored." Ying curtsied to him and then walked back in the direction of their hut.

Aang petted Appa for a moment longer.

"I'll be back in a little while buddy."

The large beast groaned and nudged him with his nose. Aang walked along in the direction that Ying had gone. Aang saw Jet pass by with his arm around a very pregnant woman leading her to the hut that Sokka and Toph went to. Outside Ying and Than's hut were a group of small girls, Hope in the middle of them telling them that she had met the Avatar, and how handsome he was. Again Aang smiled.

He knocked on the door to the hut, and it was immediately opened by Than.

"Please do come in Avatar Aang." Than opened the door wide, bowing his head to Aang.

"I am glad you decided to join us. Than please call Hope in for dinner." Ying was placing steaming bowls of food on a low table. It smelled wonderful, and Aang was tired of dry nuts and fruit. "I know you don't eat meat, Avatar Aang, so I made you some soup and rice, there are also some fruit pies."

"Thank you," Aang said as he made his way to the low table. "Everything smells great."

Just then Hope entered in the hut, her mother instructed her to wash for dinner and then join them at the table. Ying had his soup and pies in front of him before he could serve himself. Aang placed his hands together in silence before he heartily ate the food before him.

Ying was silent while Hope and Than talked his ears off. He tried to be honest in answering all the questions they had for him. He was thankful when Ying called for the meal to be over with and for Hope to help her clear the table. Aang got to his feet and patted his stomach.

"Thank you again for such a tasty meal." He placed his fist in his hand and bowed to Ying.

"It is the least we can do." Ying mimicked him.

"I need to get going and check back in on Appa." Aang thanked them again and headed back to his large furry friend. When he made it back to his bison, he was already in good hands.

"He is such a gentle soul."

"Hello Suki," Aang said joining the woman in petting his bison.

"It's good to see you Aang." Suki stopped petting Appa and hugged him tightly.

"It's good to be seen again." He hugged her back.

"Where is everyone else, I came as soon as Smellerbee told me you were in the village." Suki stepped back studying Aang.

"Sokka and Toph are with Jet, in that hut over there," he said pointing to Jet's hut.

"Where's Katara?" she asked with worry.

"We don't know, they got separated in Ba Sing Se a very long time ago, and we have only recently found each other again." Aang sat down in front of Appa.

"What happened Aang?" Suki said joining him.

"It's a long story."

Suki nodded, as if to say she had the time to listen.

"It started when we were taking refuge at the Makapu Village," he started.

Aang didn't tell her all the details, but enough to make her understand the basics of what had happened. He didn't feel that it was right to go telling her that he left them behind because he couldn't handle Zuko's presence around Katara.

"That's awful, Sokka has been in a prison camp all this time, and you don't know where Katara is?" Suki's eyes were filled with tears as she stood. She excused herself from Aang's company and headed in the direction of Jet's hut.

Aang watched her walk across the village to Jet's hut. His attention was averted by Longshot and Smellerbee, who was walking in his direction. He had always wandered about Smellerbee, was it her real name or a name that Jet had given her she joined his freedom fighters. Longshot, a man of few words, Aang used to wish Sokka would take a lesson or two from him, but now he would be grateful if Sokka was speaking to him at all.

"Aang," she said in her raspy voice. "Longshot and I would like to go with you."

Aang looked up with wide eyes.

"You can't leave these people behind; they need your protection against the Fire Nation."

"They will be fine; the Fire Nation doesn't come round here much." She squatted down on one knee in front of Aang. "I thought you might also like to know that Prince Zuko is looking for you."

"Zuko? Looking for me? Why?"

From the corner of his eye, Aang saw Suki walking quickly back across the camp, soon followed by a very anxious looking Sokka.

"Seems that his sister got news of the breakout of Sokka, seems they think that Appa means that you must have been somewhere nearby. Word is she told him he had the most experience in chasing after you, so he should be the one to chase after you again."

"How do you know all this?"

"One of his soldiers that were traveling with him has been a spy for us in Ba Sing Se for a long time. It also seems that his companions are his uncle and young woman who fit the description of Katara."

Aang rose to his feet.

"What? Are you sure?" Aang stared at Smellerbee then Longshot as if to gain confidence in Smellerbee's information. Longshot simply nodded his head.

"From what we gather, they are headed to Omashu, unless of course they find you first."

"Is Katara his prisoner?" Aang asked anxiously.

"Our informant didn't mention anyone being a prisoner."

"I have to tell Sokka and Toph, we need to leave immediately," Aang said.

"I thought you would say that, but you should wait until morning. You all need a good night's rest and supplies. And hopefully we will have more information on Zuko's direction."

Aang didn't want to wait until morning, but he knew Smellerbee was right. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"You're right," he said nodding his head. "We all could use a good night's rest, and some supplies."

"Good, then let us watch after you tonight, you get some rest Aang."

"Thanks Smellerbee," Aang said solemnly. "For everything."

With a pulled grin on her face she answered, "Our pleasure Avatar."


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar!

R&R - NO Warnings here! Maybe next time

* * *

Chapter 12 – Forest Capriccio

Part 1-

Toph:

Toph heard the door close; there weren't many times in her life when the tears were overwhelming and yet now she felt the hot liquid seeping down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and relished in the sensation on her skin, and with a mild shock she realized that for the first time in a long, long while, she finally felt whole again. It was a feeling she didn't want to loose. Not again.

Slowly she got up off the bed and found her clothes. Once she was dressed she sat back down on the edge of the bed and stared into the blackness. She could feel all the activity outside Jet's hut; Aang and Appa were nearby. Taking in a deep breath Toph got to her feet and went outside.

"Toph," Aang called to her.

She turned her head in the direction of his voice and walked towards him.

"We will see you in the morning Aang," said Smellerbee. "Goodnight Toph."

"Thanks Smellerbee, Longshot."

"What was that all about?" Toph asked him glumly.

"I have some good news," Aang said.

She could hear the cautious tone in his voice.

"Well," she said clearing her throat, "let's hear it."

"Zuko is looking for me, us."

"And that is good news why twinkle toes?" she asked him a little confused.

"According to Smellerbee and Longshot," he said, "Azula heard about the prison break and thinks I am the one who helped you guys. So she sent a letter to Zuko demanding that he be the one to search for me."

"Too good to do it her self, huh?" Toph smirked. "But I am still confused as to why this is good news."

"I'm getting to that. It seems that one of Zuko's soldiers is a spy for Jet. He sent information saying that there is a woman traveling with him who fits Katara's description."

"What? Katara with Zuko!" Toph screeched. "We need to tell Sokka, there is no time to waste, we should leave as soon as possible."

"Calm down Toph." Aang said smoothly. "Smellerbee and Longshot said that the spy said they were headed to Omashu, unless they find us first."

"This doesn't make any sense Aang," Toph said, "Why is Katara with Zuko, I mean if it is Katara?" She didn't want to get her hopes up and she didn't want to encourage Aang or Sokka either.

"I don't know, I thought maybe she was his prisoner, but the informant didn't mention anything about a prisoner. Smellerbee said hopefully they will have a little more on Zuko's location by morning. And she and Longshot want to come with us."

Toph wasn't sure that the two of them tagging along was a good idea, but it also wouldn't hurt to have the extra support.

"We need to tell Sokka about this," Toph said, a slight twist in her voice.

"Yeah we do," Aang agreed. "Where is he anyway?"

Toph shrugged her shoulders. She could only guess he was somewhere with Suki trying to explain what she saw away. She had to admit that she was gloating a bit on the inside. She had nothing personally against Suki, it was just she was selfish when it came to Sokka, and she didn't think she could share him that easily.

"Somewhere with Suki I suppose." Toph folded her arms indifferently.

"Oh," said Aang.

"We should get a good nights rest Aang," Toph said getting to her feet. "If what you just told me holds merit, it will be a long week ahead of us. We should find Sokka and tell him."

"Yeah, we should."

"I don't know which way he went though," she said solemnly. "It's kind of hard to find him in all these people." She lied, she could find him anywhere, and the truth of the matter was she was afraid to look for him. She was having a hard time following her own words of advice she had just given to Sokka.

"I saw him go that way earlier," said Aang. "If you want I'll go find him and meet you back at Jet's hut."

Toph nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'll meet you both back there." She gave Appa a great big hug before she headed back to Jet's hut.

Once inside she grabbed one of the rolled mats Jet had stacked and spread it out on the floor beside the bed that she and Sokka had been on earlier. The cushiness of the bed made it too difficult to feel who was coming in. She laid on her back with her arms behind her head for support, closed her eyes and waited.

Toph wasn't very good at sharing her feelings with others; Appa was the only one who knew her deepest most precious secrets, and that was only because he was a large furry beast that wouldn't tell anyone. Momo had been a good listener to her over the years as well. Now she didn't know what she wanted most, to run and be by herself again so she wouldn't have to face the disappointment of Sokka choosing Suki over her or to just simply open up the earth and let it swallow her whole. Either way she dreaded talking to Sokka again.

As she waited she thought back to when they had crossed the Serpent's Pass and she fell in the water; she could hear Sokka calling about to rescue her, but then the next thing she knew it was Suki who pulled her from the water. She had never been so embarrassed in her life.

It seemed like hours had passed before Aang and Sokka returned, but she knew it hadn't been that long. She felt them getting closer to the hut.

"Toph," Sokka said when he opened the door, "are you asleep?"

"How can anyone sleep with all the noise around here?" Toph answered sarcastically as she sat up. "Where's Aang?" She asked placing her hand on the floor of the hut.

"He will be here in a minute," Sokka said, she could feel him moving closer to her. "Toph listen, abut earlier-,"

"-Sokka I don't-," she interrupted him and stood.

Just then Aang came through the door.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked carefully.

"No, what you need to tell Sokka is more important." She felt Sokka's weight shift in front of her.

"What is it?" Sokka asked.

"We may have a lead on where Katara is," Aang said.

Before he could react Aang continued.

"Smellerbee has an undercover soldier in Ba Sing Se and according to him, Zuko is on the move looking for me and he has a female companion with him," explained Aang.

Toph got to her feet and sat on the edge of the bed, where Sokka had evidently taken residence as he listened to Aang.

"They think the woman is Katara," Toph added.

"What, Katara traveling with Zuko? That just doesn't seem right, not unless she is his prisoner." Sokka stood.

"They don't seem to think she is his prisoner." Toph could feel Sokka's heart rate accelerate as he stood beside her, as well as Aang's.

"But the good news is they are heading to Omashu," Aang began again.

"Why Omashu?" Sokka asked.

"It seems that Azula heard about your prison break and since it was reported that Appa was there she assumed that I was there as well. She deemed it fitting that Zuko be the one to hunt me down again, seeing as he had more experience than anyone else." Toph could tell that Aang was smiling, amused.

"He is probably using Katara as bait to lure you out then," said Sokka and then sat back down on the bed beside Toph.

"The good thing is though that we know where they are heading and it shouldn't take us too long to catch up with them," Aang said.

"Yes, but knowing where they are headed doesn't help all that much, we need to know what route they are taking." Sokka shifted his weight on the bed. "They could be taking one of several different paths, we can't forget that Zuko has the luxury of Fire Navy ships," he paused, "we should head back to Omashu. Hopefully we will catch up with them there."

"I think Zuko would travel on foot Sokka, if he is looking for Aang, he knows that he would have a better chance of finding him on land." Toph pulled her legs up crossing them in front of her.

"You're right," admitted Sokka. "We should leave first thing in the morning, heading back to Omashu."

"Smellerbee and Longshot want to come with us," Aang added.

"That'd be rough on Appa wouldn't it, carrying around five adults?" Sokka asked Aang.

"I think he can do it, we will just have to stop and walk when he gets too tired of carrying us," Aang answered confidently.

"It's settled then, Smellerbee and Longshot will come along, and we should leave as early as possible," said Sokka.

"Great, I will see you two in the morning then." Aang left the hut, leaving Sokka and Toph alone.

"You should get some rest Sokka; we have a long day tomorrow." Toph lay back down on her mat on the floor.

Beside her she felt another mat being laid down, then Sokka next to her.

"You know we could sleep on the bed, it would be much more comfortable." Sokka settled in next to her.

"I prefer the ground, I can see better that way, I don't like any surprises." Toph laid on her back, staring up in the darkness. "You don't have to sleep down here you know."

"I know." She felt his hand gently on her stomach.

Toph didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she wanted to say anything. Sokka lying there was enough for her right then. Honestly she was hoping that he wouldn't say anything either. The news of Katara outweighed anything that had happened up to this point between them.

"Do you really think that could be Katara traveling with Zuko?" Sokka said, turning on his side, his hand reaming on Toph's stomach.

"I don't know Sokka," she answered. "But if it is, I think we are better off that it is Zuko she would be with than Azula at this point."

"You trust him? After Ba Sing Se?" Sokka turned on his side, propping on his elbow.

"I don't know yet," she answered, placing her hand over his. "My main concern right now is finding Katara."

"Mine too, and if her traveling with him means she is safe for the time being then so be it." Sokka leaned over and kissed Toph.

"We should really get some rest." Toph tried to hide her emotion.

Part 2:

Sokka:

Sokka chased after Suki through the encampment; finally he caught up with her behind some huts on the edge of the woods.

"Suki," he said catching his breath.

"Sokka, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" she said putting her hands over her face.

"-it's okay." He wasn't trying to make excuses or even play down what she saw.

The silence was awkward. Finally Suki embraced Sokka tightly and began to cry.

"I thought I would never see you again Sokka, then Aang said you had been in a Fire Nation prison for the last five years, and Katara…," she said through her tears, "I'm so sorry that you have been through so much."

Sokka hugged her back, attempting to bring her solace.

"Hey, all that matters now is that I'm out of prison, and we have a lead on Katara."

Suki pulled back from Sokka and attempted to pull herself together. Wiping the tears from her eyes she stared at him, he could see the questions she had. The truth was he didn't know if he had an answer that she could understand.

"I'm glad your okay Sokka and I do hope you find Katara." Suki shifted her weight, still wiping tears from her eyes. "You will have to forgive me if I don't volunteer to come along, these people here need me."

Sokka smiled. He understood.

"You're forgiven. Besides, Jet needs someone like you around." If you had asked him two weeks ago how he imagined a reunion with Suki would have went it wouldn't have been like this. But then two weeks ago, he hadn't expected to fully realize just how much Toph meant to him and completed him. He hoped Suki would understand, he never meant to hurt her. But there was something that told him she would be okay.

They talked sketchily about the last five years avoiding the issue of Toph. But he wasn't going to press the subject. Suki had come to Jet's village shortly after he was captured and they all were separated. True he hadn't seen her since before that time; he had always wandered about her.

They talked until Aang found him. Suki hugged him one last time.

"Sokka I do hope you find Katara."

"Me too," he answered and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She turned and walked in the opposite direction. Sokka looked over his shoulder once; she was walking into a small hut. He turned and continued forward until he reached Jet's hut, where he had left Toph.

After hearing that Katara could be traveling with Zuko, Sokka somewhat felt relieved. He couldn't say what it was, but if she was with Zuko, she would be as safe as she would be with him or Aang. He had had a bit of time to think about things, and the way they got separated, how Aang disappeared. Though he still didn't trust Zuko as far as he could throw him, he had a feeling that Toph was right, that maybe he wasn't the one who ratted them out in Ba Sing Se. Azula was everywhere, and she had accomplices and people who would do anything for the right price.

As he lay there with Toph beside him and the hopes of finding his sister soon, Sokka closed his eyes and attempted to sleep. Rest did not come to him easily as his dreams were filled with the days ahead of them.

* * *

I know this chapter was a bit slow and such, but it is necessary to move the plot forward. WE will catch back up with Katara and Zuko in the next chapter.

Just a quick note to say that the third season is flameo! Hope you all enjoy R&R!

Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Faith and Trust

It had been a long and eventful journey to Omashu. Once inside the palace, Katara was glad to be away from the watchful eyes of everyone. She had made great progress with Iroh and practiced with Zuko's broadswords when ever she got the chance, since she couldn't practice waterbending in front of the soldiers. She had to admit she was getting better with them, Sokka definitely would be proud of her.

She had been spreading the gray salve on her eyes since they had started their travels, and her eyesight improved almost instant. She could see figures and more light by the fourth day of using it. She kept this improvement to herself. Iroh had her start sleeping with the paste on her eyes. The more therapy she had the better her bending got, the better her bending got the stronger she became.

A day or so before they arrived at Omashu, Katara woke up early one morning and made way with her ritual of wiping her eyes clean with the herbal water that Iroh had made for her. As she cleared her eyes of the paste she began to see more than just figures and light, she could see actual objects and color. It was very blurry, except when she would do her water bending, it was crystal clear, and she could see everything. She decided not to tell Iroh or Zuko that her vision had improved and that she could see clear as a bell when she would water bend.

It wouldn't be as hard with Zuko since she had been avoiding him as much as possible since they had left Ba Sing Se. She spoke very little to him, and definitely tried not to be left alone with him for long periods of time. It wasn't that she was afraid of him, or that she even disliked him, she had to keep her head clear for her therapy if she was going to make any progress. Thoughts of Zuko stressed her in more ways than she would have ever imagined. It was all she could do not to dwell on Sokka, Aang and Toph.

But her luck didn't hold out as well with Iroh, he was such an observant person. Not to mention her tested her daily for progress in her bending and her eyesight. They were sitting in her room at the palace of Omashu when she was discovered by Iroh.

"That was a good session yesterday Katara, I could feel the chi beginning to return to a normal flow," said Iroh as he sat down at a low table and poured them both hot tea.

"Iroh," Katara said earnestly, "I can not thank you enough for what you have done and are doing for me." She was sure to continue her slow walk, and sit with him at the low table, feeling around her as she had done before.

"No thanks are necessary Katara."

He sat his tea cup on the glass top table and stared at her in the face. She tried to appear as if she were just staring into his voice as he was talking to her. His face was pleasant as she had remembered; his voice and words always kind. Katara sat in front of Iroh, and crossed her legs. She pretended to fumble around for the tea pot and her cup.

"Allow me," Iroh said as he picked up the pot and porcelain cup.

"I only wish there was something I could do to repay you for all you have done for me." He took her hand and placed the warm cup in it. "You have given me my life back, I don't know if I could have ever gotten this far on my own."

"The smile you put on my nephew's face is repayment enough for me Katara."

Making sure not to look directly at his eyes, Katara looked to the wall behind him and smiled weakly.

"He doesn't even realize he is smiling when you are around, so we won't tell him just yet." The old man chuckled. "He is liable to make a conscious effort out of it and ruin the genuineness of it."

Katara said nothing, for she thought the same thing. When ever Zuko was made aware of something he was doing, he would either try so hard to do or not to do it he ended up making himself and those around him miserable.

"You give me too much credit in Zuko's happiness Iroh." Katara placed her cup on the table.

"I saw you watching him yesterday in the courtyard while he was training," he said coyly. "It seems that he brings you some happiness too?"

Katara snapped her eyes to his. Of course he noticed, why wouldn't he notice? She should have been more careful, he has probably told him by now that she had her sight back. Letting out a heavy sigh she picked up her cup and took a sip of the hot tea.

"Tell me, how well can you see now?" he asked.

There was no need to attempt a lie now.

"Things are a bit blurry for the most part," she answered. "But when I do my bending it gets much better, and when I am surround totally by water I can see as clear as ever."

"That's not surprising, your bending is part of what heals you and you are an amazing water bender," he said aiming to flatter her abilities as a healer.

"Thank you," she said softly, her cheeks flushing.

"Prince Zuko will be pleased to hear that your sight has mostly returned."

Katara's cup spilt as she placed it on the table.

"I'm sorry," she said grabbing a silk napkin and mopping up the tea.

"Never cry over spilt tea." He chuckled. "Now are you ready for your therapy?"

Iroh got up and moved to the table that had been set up in Katara's room for her acupuncture and massages. He placed a silk covering over the table and waited for Katara.

As he pressed his hands and thumbs into her skin she could feel the immediate flow of her chi rushing through her body. The smell of herbs and flowers filled the air from the pot of incense. Iroh didn't talk much like he usually did; he just pressed his fingers deep into her skin.

She didn't know if she was ready for Zuko to know that she could see just yet. It didn't make much sense not to tell him she supposed, but for some reason she didn't want too. It most likely wouldn't change anything; she would still travel with him to find her brother and Aang. Deep down she knew the reasons were absolutely absurd. If he didn't know that she could see him then she wouldn't be expected to acknowledge the affection he showed her in his eyes. If she didn't have to acknowledge his affection for her then she wouldn't be forced to deal with hers for him. She knew that to any sane person it wouldn't make much sense but it made sense to her and that was all that mattered.

Iroh continued his therapy on her, full with the needles and bending practice. He was always pleased with her progress after a session. He had even showed her some Fire bending moves to incorporate into her water bending.

"The four nations are like one," he would say. "Use them all to your advantage, let them make you stronger, your friend Toph realizes this and it is what makes her such a powerful earth bender."

She had advanced in ways she had never imagined. All the time she never could never grasp how Iroh had such forgiveness for his Father, his brother and even his nephew. He would tell her that power did things to people sometimes that made them unrecognizable, even to them selves. Iroh was definitely a different soul that the rest of his family, and much to her dismay Zuko possessed a lot of his characteristics.

"I am very pleased today Katara." He bowed to her.

Bowing her head back to him she replied, "Thank you Master Iroh."

He chuckled. "Flattery will get you everywhere Katara."

Katara hung her head.

"What's bothering you?"

She took in a long breath.

"I'm ready to see my family, I miss them so much." The tears fell from her eyes as she raised her head. "You and Zuko have been wonderful to me, and I am grateful, but-,"

"-but there is nothing like family, I know." Iroh moved toward Katara and handed her a handkerchief.

"Now I sound ungrateful, and I don't mean to be," she sobbed.

"No you don't, you sound honest."

"Do you think we will ever find them Iroh, it has been such a long time?" Katara could feel all her emotion boiling to the top. Wiping her tears she pressed her robe out with her hands and snubbed. "I know they are headed for Ba Sing Se."

"Don't worry, we will find them. Zuko tracked you all once he can do it again. Have some faith in him Katara, he needs it," Iroh paused, "sometimes the faith of an old man isn't enough, and he needs to know that you trust him."

Faith and trust . . . was something she was running short on. But she knew Iroh was right, Zuko would find them. She was anxious was all, and tired, tired from traveling and working so hard on her bending and concentrating on getting her sight back. Iroh was right she had come a long way in the past weeks

"We will be having dinner soon, will you be joining us?" he asked her.

She did not answer him, she only turned and walked toward the window that over looked the hanging garden. The vibrant colors filled her bleary eyes as did her tears.

"Good evening Katara." Iroh turned and left the room.

Katara was sitting eating her dinner that the servants had brought to her when someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked wiping the soup from the corner of her mouth.

"Zuko."

Katara remained seated at her table; she did not deny nor grant him permission to enter. But that made no difference to him, the door slowly opened.

"May I join you?" he asked as he approached her table.

Intentionally not looking up from her soup bowl, she answered, "If you like."

"We are leaving soon." He poured himself a cup of her tea.

"Where are we going," she asked lifting her head, making sure not to look directly at his face.

"We are heading back to Ba Sing Se." He took a drink of his tea. "I thought about what you said the other evening and you are most likely right. I mean who else would know your brother and the Avatar better than you?"

She nodded her head and laid down her spoon. "When are we leaving?"

"In one hour, take only what you need. We will be traveling with only one carriage and a few ostrich- horses. It will be only the three of us."

Again she nodded her head acknowledging his statement. He reached out and laid his hand on top of hers. She felt the warmth of his skin creep into hers, causing her to take a sharp breath. She had to catch herself and not look into his eyes.

"I will be ready," she said after clearing her throat.

"We will find them Katara." He squeezed her hand tightly. "I will reunite you with your brother and the Avatar."

She gently pulled her hand from under his and placed them in her lap.

Zuko sighed heavily and then got up to leave the room. Katara looked up, his back to her.

She stood and called out to him, "Zuko!"

He turned to face her. She had every intention on telling him that her sight was returning and improving everyday but at the last second she backed out.

"I have faith in you." Her were eyes staring at the door behind him. "I believe you will find my brother and Aang." She swallowed hard.

She could see the thrown look on his face, but a thin smile on his lips.

"I will return in an hour, the servants will help you pack your things." He turned and left the room.

Four days had past since they had left Omashu and Katara was exhausted. Zuko had been as bad as or worse than Sokka about getting in as much travel time during the daylight hours. They had barely stopped to rest and eat and rest. It was turning cooler and he would insist that they move along as quickly as possible. Once they arrived at Full Moon Bay they would be taking a ship back across to Ba Sing Se.

The sun was setting again behind the mountains and they were all tired and hungry. Zuko found a cave near a fresh water source and he and Iroh began setting up camp. Katara sat and pretended not to watch Zuko while he sat up the fire and Iroh went fishing. It wasn't long before Iroh returned with a catch of fish and some wild herbs he found for tea. Zuko politely refused the tea, mumbling something about how his uncle would never learn.

After dinner Iroh did some acupuncture on Katara and then decided to turn in for the evening. Katara sat at the edge of the cave and meditated. The moon was full and high in the sky. It was the first full moon she had see in more than four years and her body ached to be bending.

Once she finished her meditation she crawled into her sleeping bag between Iroh and Zuko. The cave floor was seeping through the sleeping bag at first, but eventually she got used to it. The crackling fire was soothing as she laid and listened to the two men fall asleep. When she was sure they were both asleep she crept from the cave and made her way to the small lagoon that Iroh had told her about earlier.

It was cold as Katara made her way through the bamboo thicket and the water on the other side looked to be even colder, but Katara didn't care she needed to be swallowed by her element. The moon reflected a red sky on the water and made it even more enticing that the she could allow. She placed her foot into the clear water and found it as cold as she had expected. As she placed both feet into the water ankle deep she heard the bamboo rustle behind her. She didn't need to turn fully to see that it was Zuko standing at the edge of the thicket. Kneeling down she cupped her hands bringing the water to her face letting it soak her eyes and cheeks. It was so cold, but she didn't complain.

Standing she began to move her clothing at the waters edge; even though she knew Zuko was watching her. Leaving the hair pins in her hair and the dagger strapped to her leg, Katara stepped into the icy water. Again behind her she heard a twig snap and she turned her head slightly acknowledging his presence.

Katara cupped the water in her hands several times letting the wet comfort stream down her face. She paused briefly and took a deep breath and began to pull the water with her bending. The water engulfed her as she swirled it around in the pool. Pushing and pulling the water moved at her command, relaxing her every fiber.

She continued to practice the new technique that she had learned from Iroh when she felt the warmth of Zuko on her back. His skin was like fire against her; she closed her eyes and continued to bend the water. Steam began to swirl around them and she could feel his want pressing into her. He was making it hard for her to concentrate as he ran his hands down her arms, moving his arms in time with hers. A shot of sheer heat and desire flared out somewhere in her groin when she felt his hands on her hips pulling her to him causing an aching want that she had tried to keep at bay for weeks.

Suddenly she was facing him; her water fell soaking them in a wave of freezing cold. His mouth entrapped hers seeking console. Unable to control her want she afforded him what he sought, she kissed him with a want and hunger that she had been denying. She couldn't tell if the moan was from him or her as he kissed her pressing his engorged sex into her lower abdomen. Pulling back from her he lifted her chin.

She could see him clearly for the first time since their paths had crossed. Every thing she remembered was there. She could feel her emotions soaring out of control as she studied his features. When he realized that she could see him, he was a bit shocked at first. But then he kissed her again barely giving her any air.

Katara brought her hands up and stopped him, placing her fingers between their lips. There were things she needed and wanted to tell him; things he needed to understand about her, things she needed to understand him.

"Zuko," she uttered, then she lowered her hand and he consumed her flesh again. Why she didn't tell him that she did have strong feelings for him, that she loved him, but she still loved another too she didn't know. And why she didn't come out and say that she could see him she didn't know, but she didn't have to.

Before she gathered her thoughts again, she was trembling in his arms attempting to catch her breath. She felt his hand holding her tight around the waist, their eyes lost in each others. She could feel his heart beating furiously beneath his chest. Katara still didn't know if she made the right choices with Zuko, allowing him to be her vulnerability.

She lay on the cold cavern floor, the fire now crackling loudly her back to the man she had just allowed herself to be intimate with once again. She wanted him to touch her again, pull her to him and hold her. But at the same time she wanted to build a rock wall between them. Things were complicated now, and when they found her brother and Aang they would be even more complicated. She knew deep down that she till had feelings for Aang, but she didn't know how deep or how strong they were now.

For the first time since they had set out on this journey she actually dreaded finding her family.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter will be told from different views as we go along so I don't have to write the whole thing from everyone's point of view. So pay close attention and I hope I don't confuse anyone.

Major **M** warning at the end!

Please if you are underage don't read. . .

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Reunion**

_Zuko:_

The next weeks seemed like months as they made their way back to Full Moon Bay. Zuko had felt sure they would have run into the Avatar and Katara's brother by now. According to all the information that he had been gathering along the way and what he knew before they left Omashu, he had felt sure they would have crossed paths by now. They were days away from Full Moon Bay, and heading back across to Ba Sing Se, where he had just as soon not go.

"We are only a few days from Full Moon Bay," Katara said as she sat down across from him, the camp fire crackling between them.

Zuko looked up from his scroll and took a deep breath; Katara had barely made descent conversation with him since he figured out she could see several weeks ago.

"What?" She asked taking the hair pins from her hair.

He tried not to stare. "I just knew that we would have come across your brother and the Avatar by now. I was truly hoping that we would not merit a reunion in the city, too many prying eyes there." Zuko rolled the scroll back up and laid it beside him.

"The Dai Li won't make it easy that's for sure." She smoothed her hair out with her fingers.

"No, no they won't." Zuko grabbed another piece of wood and tossed it into the middle of the orange flames. Sparks and ash flew up, a blaze of white illuminated Katara's gentle features, again he averted his eyes.

"You _will_ defeat her Zuko."

Zuko looked up from the flames with a bit of a bewildered look.

"Azula. You will defeat her and take back the Fire Nation," she said smoothly, as she rounded the fire and sat beside him on the rough log. "You _do_ know that—don't you?" She placed her hand on his. "I have faith in you."

"I haven't managed to yet," he answered, his voice dry as he slid his hand from beneath hers. "It seems that everyone that tries to help me," he trailed off.

"Don't go there Zuko." Katara moved her hand and laying her palm on his scar. "I prefer not to be patronized."

She kissed him lightly on the cheek and then got up to head off to her tent.

Once again he had too many thoughts clouding his mind, all of which demanded his full attention it seemed at the same time. The first was his sister and how he could take what was rightfully his. He had been cheated out of his birth rite by her all his life and he was finally ready to take it from her. The only problem was making it into the palace to do so. She was always a step ahead of him no matter what; she seemed to know his moves before he did. It was like she lived in a tiny room in his head taking notes. She did always tell him he was so dramatic and predictable. His uncle had taught him that he should think things through, and he was still working on a plan to remove Azula from the throne once and for all.

Secondly was Katara, things with her had turned into such a complicated situation now. It was hard enough to read her when she was blind, but now he just couldn't seem to grasp any of her emotions. Tonight was the first real conversation she had had with him in weeks. He would sneak around like a thief watching his Uncle practice her bending with her. Every move she made he was there in the distance watching, making sure nothing happened to her, knowing that she could take care of herself, but still he felt the need to protect her. And every now and then he could see the fear of him wash over her and it made him sick to his stomach.

The Avatar. That brought up a whole new situation altogether. He feared greatly that when they did reunite with Aang that he would lose Katara forever. But that emotion he tried desperately to bury deep in his soul. Zuko had been preparing himself for the choice he was sure she would make, none the less it didn't make it any easier.

So much tormented his mind, how could he possibly think clearly about anything?

Zuko put more wood on the fire and stared into the mesmerizing flames as he attempted to ponder what was most important at the moment. His concentration was broken by faint sobbing coming from Katara's tent. He stood and headed for Katara's tent, he stopped just short of the entrance.

"Katara?" he said in his rough voice.

The crying came to an abrupt end.

"Katara?" he questioned the entrance flap again.

She didn't respond; Zuko reached for the opening and hesitated briefly before entering the tent. Inside he found Katara sitting with her legs crossed and her face in her hands. He could see she was crying into something, a couple of string like objects. Moving around her he sat down behind her and pulled her to him, holding her; she turned her head and cried into his chest, like she had done in Ba Sing Se.

_Iroh:_

As the sun melted into the distant water Iroh took a walk around the perimeter of their camp, something in him told him that it would be an eventful evening. Although he couldn't quite put his finger on it, a shift in the wind carried a different scent, and being in the shadows was the best place for him right now. He had heard the sobs coming from Katara's tent as he was drinking his tea, he could only guess what had her upset, not that she wasn't _carrying_ her share burdens too these recent weeks, he hoped Zuko listened and did not speak. He always had a way of seeming so harsh when he didn't mean to be.

_The Gang:_

_Sokka:_

"We should make camp soon," Sokka said in a tired voice as he pushed back the branch of a low tree. "It won't be long until dark."

"There's a place just over the next hill, with fresh water, nearby caves and a natural hot springs," Smellerbee informed them. "We've camped there a few times before."

Sokka nodded his head.

As they topped the hill Toph stopped suddenly.

"Do you smell that?" she asked sniffing the air.

"It smells like it has for years, charred earth." Sokka walked past her beginning his descent down the hill as the sun began to fade.

"No, this is a fresh smell of charred earth," Toph retorted and reached out grabbing Sokka's arm. "Somebody's down there."

"How can you be sure, it's probably just the wild animals," Sokka huffed and continued walking.

"Sokka," Toph sounded annoyed, "I know the difference between humans and animals."

"How many are down there?" Aang asked believing her.

Longshot gripped his bow tighter in his hand.

"Three maybe four," Toph answered as she squatted and placed her palm face down on the earth. "Guys," she said shifting her eyes up to them.

"What is it Toph?" Aang knelt beside her.

"It's them," she said with a half smile, "Katara is down there."

Sokka and Aang held the same expressions on their faces—apprehension.

"Hold on guys," Smellerbee said holding up a hand to them.

"Even if it is Katara, we don't know the situation, we can't go down there just storming the camp."

"I think we can take an old man and a crazy hot head." Sokka gripped his sword tightly.

"Smellerbee's right Sokka," Toph put a hand in his chest as she spoke.

"I agree we can't storm them, we should try to keep Zuko an ally for the time being," Aang added. "If possible."

"Fine, but one false move and he's dead," Sokka stated coldly and then moved forward.

They all moved down the hill and nearer to the river where it seemed that many travelers had camped before. No one spoke; they were all on the defensive watching for anything out of the ordinary. The closer they got to camp; it was evident that Toph was right. Through the trees just a few hundred yards away, a camp fire was visible and smoking fish were hanging above the flames.

"We should split up and circle the camp, that way if Zuko isn't on friendly terms with us, it will be harder to for him to attack us," Sokka stated, motioning the others to spread out and move in closer. They all moved out and began circling the camp. "Toph, you stick with Momo and Appa."

She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Whatever." And she continued forward also, with Momo on her shoulder and Appa at her heels.

"We don't want to startle Zuko," said Sokka, his teeth gritted.

"Something tells me, that won't be a problem," Toph said moving to her basic Earthbedning stance.

"Hello Toph, Sokka," Zuko said smoothly from behind Sokka.

Sokka turned on his heel and had his sword pulled from its sheath, his knuckles gripping the handle so tightly they were white.

"Where's Katara?" demanded Sokka, in a very ill mannered voice.

"Easy Sokka," Zuko said holding up his hands. "Katara's fine, she's at the camp, with uncle."

Sokka almost didn't recognize Zuko, except for the obvious scar; something about him was very different than the last time he remembered. What it was he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"You better hope she's fine," gritted Sokka.

"She is, I promise." He let his hands down to his side. "She'll be happy to see you, all of you."

"Take us to her." Sokka flicked the end of his blade at Zuko.

Zuko nodded his head in compliance.

"Don't try anything funny, we have the place surrounded," Sokka informed him.

"I know." Zuko turned and began walking toward their camp.

As they approached camp Sokka saw the one tent, carriage and two ostrich horses tied to a tree. He looked around but didn't see Katara or Zuko's uncle anywhere. Zuko walked to the entrance flap of the tent poked his head in and then returned to the fire pit, sitting on a large stone. By this time, Aang, Smellerbee and Longshot had joined them. Still no one spoke and the silence in the air was uncomfortable. They were all looking at each other and the tent as if they were waiting on a queen or something.

_Aang:_

It wasn't long after Zuko had stuck his head in the tent until Katara came out. When her eyes fell on her brother and Toph, then Aang, she looked liked she had seen a ghost. The edges of her mouth trembled, and tears began to streak her cheeks, it was as if her legs had turned to jelly, and she couldn't make it to Sokka fast enough.

"Sokka," she sobbed as her body thudded against his. "I thought I would never see you again." Her face was buried in his shoulder.

Sokka's arms were wrapped tight around his sister. He held to her like that for several long minutes, they were having conversation between sobs, it was barely audible. Finally Katara stopped long enough to turn her attention to Aang.

"Aang," she cried as she took a step toward him, "Oh, Aang."

Her arms squeezed him tightly, so tight he thought he might pass out. But it didn't take long for him to hold on to her, he held her tighter than he had ever done before.

"Where have you been," she whispered in his ear, her hands clutching his hair. "I have missed you Aang."

Aang didn't answer her; he just buried his face in her hair. The scent was so strong it nearly knocked him down. She smelled like fire, and not the fire that was burning in the pit. It was different. But he pushed it to the back of his mind and remembered that the important thing was she was alive, and well.

He didn't let go of her until she was ready to be let go of. She pulled back and looked at him, studying his face with her hand, it too smelled like Fire. Aang closed his eyes and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Are you okay?" he whispered to her, bringing her hand down to his heart. She appeared to be in great health, her eyes looked tired, but over all very well kempt. No visible signs of struggle anywhere that he could see.

She nodded her head, as tears still stained her cheeks, making puddles on her, black clothing. She reached up and kissed him gently on the lips, he kissed her back softly, and it was almost too much, she even tasted of Fire.

Then she turned her attention to Toph, and did the same with her, cried uncontrollably and squeezed her tightly.

Aang watched Zuko as he seemed to try not to look at Katara or him. Sokka was also watching Zuko, but he didn't think for the same reasons he was. Sometime during all the emotions Iroh had joined Zuko at the fire pit. He was saying something to him, but Aang couldn't tell what it was, whatever his uncle had said to him he agreed by nodding his head, and prodding the fire. Zuko had changed even more so than the last time Aang remembered him.

Soon they all sat around the pit and began idle chit-chat about the last weeks. Aang knew the question they all wanted to ask him, and he was very appreciative that they didn't. After a while of talking, eyeing each other, and filling their hungry stomachs, the conversation began to die down, the moon was full again and had risen over the tops of the trees, but in the distant snow clouds were threatening the sky.

"Well I don't know about you all," Toph stood from the fire pit, "but I'm beat." She walked out a few yards from the fire and stomped the ground making several earth tents. "Sokka you coming to bed soon?" she asked him.

He nodded his head.

Aang saw Katara's eyes widen at the invitation from Toph to her brother. Then she looked at him, he just shrugged his shoulder and smiled awkwardly.

"We all should get some rest," Iroh said from the other side of the fire in his usual wizened voice. "Tomorrow will be a long day."

"One of us should take watch," Sokka said as he stood. "I did it last night."

"So did I," added Zuko.

"I'll do it," Aang said, looking at Zuko.

Zuko stood and said goodnight, he turned to Katara and laid his hand gently on her shoulder and squeezed it. He bent and said something to her, but Aang couldn't hear him with his back to him. He bid his good nights to Sokka, then him before disappearing into the tent.

Aang wanted to be alone with Katara more than anything, but he respected the moment and excused himself from the fire pit to go and get cozy with Appa, for a long night of guarding. Momo seemed to have found retreat in Katara's lap.

_Sokka:_

Sokka watched until Aang disappeared behind the trees then he turned his glare on Katara. She was playing with Momo, feeding him some sort of berry from her pouch with a Fire Nation Emblem on it.

"Since when did you become Fire Nation Royalty?" Sokka asked carefully.

Katara lifted her eyes up from the white furry animal only to catch a brief bit of eye contact with him before turning her attention back to Momo. "It's very complicated Sokka."

He smiled faintly and looked in the direction of the largest earth tent. "Yes, matters of the heart tend to be." He turned his eyes back to his sister.

"Maters of the heart," she said, trying to sound offended. "Sokka, you _have_ been gone too long."

"This is true, but so have you little sister, and so has Aang."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katara snapped her head back up to look at him.

"All I'm saying is things can happen, Katara." Sokka propped his elbows on his knees. He was feeling much calmer about this now than when he first noticed it.

Katara closed her eyes and Sokka saw a tear streak her cheek.

"We all knew you had a crush on Zuko before things went to hell, and we all got split up." Sokka picked up a stick and began doodling in the dirt, and then he looked up at Katara. "Do you trust him?" he asked sincerely.

Zuko and Katara had been on rocky grounds several times and she had threatened him with his life on more than one occasion if he was to double cross them. Sokka knew that Aang meant the world to Katara, and she would do whatever it took to protect him, from anyone. But six years was a long time to be away from someone you love not knowing if they were dead or alive. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and he wanted to make sure Katara wasn't feeling desperate.

"Yes, I trust him Sokka," she admitted softly.

Sokka moved to where she was sitting and poked the fire, causing it to roar and crack drowning out their voices over the camp.

"How did you find him again?" he asked her.

"I didn't find him, he found me," she answered, petting Momo's white fur.

She proceeded to tell him of her time at the Pavilion, how she had lost her sight after the battle with Ty Lee, and how then how Madame Maru took her in. Then how news spread back through the city that Zuko was back in the Fire Palace as head of the Fire Army in Ba Sing Se.

"So how was it he found you?"

"For some awful reason or another Madame Marou decided to put me on the main floor, my assistant Lin was so excited. Mind you I couldn't see anything only shadowy figures, nothing definitive." Katara seemed to shutter at the memory.

"On the main floor, you mean to be a," Sokka started.

"—yes. I made it through the majority of the evening; it was nearly time for the Pavilion to close when a group of Fire Nation Soldiers came in. I always hated it when they came in; they always drank too much and ended up being too rough with the girls in the Pavilion. This night was no different, except one of them spotted me in the corner, and paid for me for the rest of the evening."

Sokka listened intently.

"They got too rough when I refused one of them, and turned the Pavilion upside down. Zuko was just happening by and heard the commotion. He must have recognized me immediately. I was scared to death, he has a voice like no other, and I knew it was him when he called down the group of soldiers. At this time I still believed he was the one who ratted us out in Ba Sing Se and terrified that he was about to reveal who I was. What he did next saved my life, at the time I wasn't sure, but now I am certain."

"What happened?" asked Sokka absorbedly.

He accused me of causing the ruckus, and then made me do the echo game in the Pavilion in front of all the patrons. Now mind you I couldn't see, and I hadn't done any bending in several years, but the dress he required for the game had these long ribbons for sleeves and the head dress was so annoying, but I was using them as extensions of my arms, like water bending. They lashed out and licked his cheeks several times before he stopped me with a blade to my throat and arrested me.

"He arrested you!" Sokka said a little louder than he intended. "Arrested you," he said in a lower voice.

"Yes and left me in jail for three days, but then he rescued me, took me to Iroh, where he has been helping me regain my sight and bending. I am very much indebted to the both of them."

"Iroh?" questioned Sokka.

"Yes with acupuncture, massages, herbs and teas." She smiled faintly again.

"And at some point during all this you have fallen in love with Zuko," claimed Sokka.

Katara started to deny the statement but then thought better of it.

"Yes," she admitted, "somewhere at some point I have."

"Are you going to tell Aang," he asked.

"Tell him what Sokka? See that's the problem, I love Aang too, I will never stop loving Aang, never."

"And Zuko, does he know this?"

She nodded her head.

"Sokka, I think it's why Aang left the first time."

Sokka cleared his throat.

"We all have to grow up and accept the reality that stares us in the face sometime Katara. It's not always the reality or destiny we had in mind, but none the less it's there."

"I never meant to love Zuko—

"—Katara. You can't help who you love…you just do."

"You're taking this better than I thought you would," she confessed.

"Well, I can make a really big deal about it and make myself and everyone else miserable, but I figure you and Zuko are capable of sharing this burden. Besides it will all trickle down and make us all miserable eventually."

"You are still such a master of compassion Sokka."

"Hey, some things are better with age." He smiled proudly.

"He is the one that had you transferred out of Azula's palace," commented Katara causally.

"I'll have to thank him for that," he replied sarcastically, "the palace was better than Omashu; at least at the palace she had me doing personal servant stuff."

"Personal-servant-stuff?" questioned Katara lifting an eyebrow.

"Very personal," he answered, almost relishing in the fact. "In actuality, I was disappointed when she let me go. But I guess with all new play things Azula gets tired of them when she no longer bares a firm torturing hold on them." He lifted his shirt and turned his back to Katara, showing her the scars burned deep in his skin there. "She's very sick and twisted; Azula is, very sick and twisted indeed," he said over his shoulder.

"What did she do to you Sokka?" Katara was running her fingers over the deep scars. "You have to let me try to heal them."

"Nah, their too deep, and besides, I've grown accustomed to them there."

"Sokka, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoyed your time in Azula's keep."

"Some of it was gratifying," he admitted as he turned back around straightening his tunic. "She herself was easily tortured, a head case she is; she has her weaknesses and fears."

"You learned all this about her how?" Her gaze studied him.

"Well, as you know when you share a bed with someone Katara, you learn many things about them."

Just as he expected her eyes got as big as Momo's.

"You're telling me that you and Azula," she cleared her throat and made some kind of motion with her hands.

"Yep," he said indifferently. "At first it was to torture me, break me, see if I would resist. I played her game with her, whatever she wanted to play. She could be very brutal at times mind you, using a fire whip, or..." Sokka's lip curved in a faint smile. "But after a while the constant whipping and torture stopped and it was a different game we were playing. It's hard to explain," he paused, "but I know things about Azula that I bet even Zuko doesn't know."

"You got that close to her?"

Sokka exhaled forcibly and nodded his head.

"You didn't love her did you Sokka?" Katara asked with fear lacing her voice.

"No. I didn't love her. I felt, feel sorry for her actually."

"Feel sorry for her?" she hissed at her brother, "Sokka look at around you, she has done this."

"Not by herself," he defended her casually, "but none the less, she has had a chance to make a difference and she chooses not to. So therefore she has to go down."

"How long were you at the palace?"

"I don't know a year maybe, before being sent to Omashu." He was silent for a moment. "Oh and the other's don't know about this."

Katara studied him for a long moment; he could see the pain in her eyes that she felt for him, for his long imprisonment.

"I'm going to turn in," he stood and held down his hand to Katara.

"Me too," she said looking in the direction that Aang went in.

"Don't distract him too long, he _is_ keeping watch tonight," Sokka said smiling still.

Katara nodded her head. "Good night Sokka." Her arms wrapped around him again. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too," he said squeezing her tightly.

Sokka watched as Katara headed to where Aang had gone to take watch with Appa, before he entered the large earth tent.

_Aang:_

"You should be getting some rest," Aang said in a low voice, his arms propped behind his head, his body stretched out on the ground next to Appa.

"I know," said Katara as she moved closer to him. "But with all the excitement, I can't sleep."

Aang sat up to see her standing over him, looking down at him a sweet smile stretched her lips. Sitting beside him, crossing her legs in a meditative position she reached out and ran her hands through his long tangled hair. Then over his face tracing his scars that he merited over the last years, her fingers felt like silk strands over his rough skin.

"Come with me." He stood and held his hand down to her.

He held her hand as he led her down to the stream, the full moon shining brightly on the moving water.

He wanted to ask her how she had faired over the last years, but didn't know how she would react to such an obvious question.

"How did you get here—with Zuko?" he asked as gentle as possible.

She began telling him of how they all got separated in Ba Sing Se, and how she somehow made it to Madam Maru's Pavilion. Then how Zuko came across her there, arrested her, rescued her. How she lost her sight, how Iroh had helped her regain it and now here they were on a hunt for them.

"Where have you been Aang?" she asked looking at him with confusion.

"I promise, I will tell you," he paused and then said, "When the time is right." He knew it was lame, but it would have to do until he was sure he could tell her without her hating him for the rest of his life.

"I missed you so much Aang," she said looking into his eyes, hers brimming with tears, again.

"I missed you too," he said with conviction.

He took her into his arms holding tightly to her, clutching her long silken black hair in his fists. Pulling back he looked down at her, the river was washing away the fire smell that was imbedded deep in her skin. She was more beautiful than he remembered. Leaning down, his mouth covered hers, soft lips met his, moving slowly, unsure, like the first time he kissed her.

"Aang," she whispered into his mouth.

He deepened the kiss, but she hesitated for a brief moment. Moving his lips from her mouth to her cheek, down her jaw and neck to the black fabric, trimmed in red silk, a vehement rush of fire filled his nostrils again. He tried to pull back, stop himself but he couldn't, and her gripping hands into his hair only encouraged him. Gently, he put his leg behind hers, bent her knee and laid her softly on the river bank. Hovering above her, the moon shown on her face illuminating her in a glowing beauty, unearthly almost, he had nearly forgotten just how beautiful she was.

Lowering himself down, his lips met hers again. Unconsciously his knee was between hers. Letting his weight rest in the vee of her legs, he could feel the heat radiating from her; it was proving to be too much for his self control. Kissing her feverishly, she put her fingers between their lips, stopping him.

"Aang," she whispered in hurt voice. "I can't do this." Her breath hot, as if laced with fire again.

Those were the last words he wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry," she said trying to console him. "I can't."

Aang said nothing and pushed himself from on top of her, then helped her to her feet.

"We should get back to camp."

She said nothing, only followed him back to camp.

Once back to camp, Aang watched her disappear into the Fire Prince's tent. It was hard to see, and it took all he had not to flee or just go and kill him. But he didn't he slid against Appa and laid awake staring at the stars praying that he be given the strength to make it day by day.

_Katara:_

Katara entered the tent and saw Zuko lying on his back, his hands behind his head, his feet crossed at the ankle. The moon was shining so brightly through any viable opening into the tent, and a beam of light struck right across his face. His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep. Kneeling beside him, she ran the back of her hand across the smooth side of his face. She could feel the warm air escape his nostrils; slowly she lowered her face to his, her hair falling around her shoulders feathering his mouth. Suddenly she saw the gold of his eyes staring into hers.

"Did I wake you?" she whispered.

He shook his head.

"What happens now Zuko?"

Sitting up, he reached his hand up, pushing her hair back from her face.

"I don't know Katara," he said softly.

"We can't take back what's between us now," she said, tears threatening her voice. "It's something that will be with us forever."

"I know," he said seriously, stroking her cheek.

"I didn't bargain for this, for you," she said her lips pressing together.

"I know you didn't," he responded calmly, moving closer to her. "And I know you love Aang," he paused, pushing her hair back again, "and if he is the one—

Katara cut his words short with her lips pressing to his.

"One question Zuko." She pulled back looking at him intently. "Do you want me? And I'm not talking about in a heated passion to soothe our itch either."

"I want you Katara," he admitted, cupping her face with his strong hand, "I have for a long time. It never made sense to me; I was possessed by you all those years ago in the Crystal Caverns. I couldn't even reason with it," he said, a bit of frustration underscoring his words.

"Gran-Gran always said that the only time reason fails is when we try to convince our mind of something that our heart knows isn't true."

It was too dark to see his eyes clearly, the sharp planes of his face shadowed. In the sparse, mystic moonlight that filtered in the tent his eyes looked as black as midnight.

"I do want you Katara." He was kneeling mere inches from her now, his hands firm on her shoulders. "I will give you everything. Everything I have."

She peered at him. He was perfectly still, motionless at a tiger before the killing lunge. He closed his eyes and then opened them again; she could see such devastation in them.

He hurt. And something in her desperately wanted to take it away.

"Zuko," she whispered.

He crushed her in his arms and in one powerful swift motion had her laid back on the ground. His mouth was hot, and hungry on hers, and she for a mere moment forgot where she was and that they weren't alone anymore. Zuko was kissing her as if his life, his soul depended on it.

He sealed his mouth tightly over hers, his fiery tongue seeking, claiming. He thrust his hands into her hair, warping handfuls around his fists. There was something about him, rawness, an earthly sensuality that bordered on barbaric, something she'd never be able to explain to anyone else. A woman would have to be kissed by the Fire Prince to fully understand how devastating it was, and how it could bring her to her knees.

For a moment, Katara couldn't move, she couldn't even manage to return his kiss, only take it. Clothes began peeling away from them both, until it was skin against skin. The feeling of consumption washed over her; feverishly she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Tangling her fingers in his thick, silky hair, she strained against him, arching forward each time he thrust, meeting him. Her lips were locked with his, her tongue pressed deeply into his mouth. She was delirious with need. Where her defense had gone that she had been able to hold up for the last weeks, not only fell, it toppled.

Katara tried helplessly to make no noise, her eyes wide, watching his beautiful dark face, taut with lust while he brought her to her mind-numbing peak. Her legs tightened around him, the palms of her hands clutched his shoulders, and her head tilted back. He cradled her jaw with his palm, forcing her face back to him, seizing her mouth for more urgent, heated kisses, until his body jerked and went rigid on top of hers.

As Katara laid there in the aftermath of her demise, pressed tightly against the warmth of Zuko's naked flesh, she closed her eyes and rested peacefully for the first time in weeks.

Update soon...

* * *

Okay so I know it has been a very long time since I last updated with this story...but I got dicouraged by the actual ending of the series... but hopefully now I am back on track, I am planning on updating this more often now. How often I can't say, but not another long year...sorry for making you wait. I am still writing this very much on the Zutarian Fantasy. So no it will not be canon...very much anyway. Thanks.

LM


End file.
